STAR WARS: Light in Dark Time
by Goad
Summary: After escaping Darth Vader in Bespin, Luke and his friends are on the search for Han, meanwhile, the evil Captain Zorg chases after them, unfolding into a plot larger than any of them
1. Captan Zorg

A long time ago in a far away galaxy...

Dark Vader sit on his throne in space. He looks at the stars, and sees rebells. He stands up and gos to the captan. Hello Captan Zorg, he says to Captan Zorg, how is it? Its good Captan Zorg says to Dark Bader. Did u see the rebels yet? No says Captan Zorg to Dark Vader. Find me all of the rebels, okay. Dark Vader wacked away. Did u find Skywacker yet said the Emperer noi didn't, okay look for him, okay say Dark Vader to the Emperer. I sense the dark side, said OB1 to Luke on the ship. Dark Vader is looking for u,hide Luke, ok, Luke said to OB1 shoud I still train? Yes, OB1 ever since ur father took ur hand u have been fighting. Can u still find Yoda again on the swamp planet, OB1 said. No, I half to stay with my friends Leya and Chewbaka an an and Han Solo's freind and I have to save Han Dolo from Jaba the Hut. Also Dark Vader is sending Captan Zorg after u, do be careful, ok, said Luke as he got off the Milemiam Falcon and went in the rebel base.

Just then, Captan Starkiller fell down. He was dead. "Ur not good at ur job" said Dark Vader, "I need to some one who is good at there job". Then Luke went to his freind Ruby, but her full name was Ruby Darkside Crazy Crowpath, but every one just called her Ruby, becuz that was shorter. Ruby had strong powers in the force, but she was against the bad side, becuze she was good and was against the empire and the emperer and the bad side and the sith. She coud do alot of cool force stuff so Luke wanted her help and she said yes becuz they were freinds. So they got in the space ship to escape Captan Zorg (Luke new it was Zorg becuz he met him b4).

"Luke wasn't at the rebel planet" said Zorg. Dark Vader was mad "find him or I'll get mad and kill u, don't mess up again". Zorg was smart and new that Luke would go to the ice planet next to fight the yetis and becuz he could hide there and he met OB1's ghost there to. Dark Vader tried to see Luke using the force but he couldn't.

Then Luke and Ruby landed on water planet Lukes mom came from to find another freind and the Milemiam Falcon was coming later. "Hi jar jar" (jar jar is an alien) Jar Jar said hi and they talked. "I'm glad we're good friends" "I'm glad too" then the Milemiam Falcon went on the planet and everyone ate dinner and Luke was looking at Ruby but he liked Leya. Then jar Jar said "I'll help u get away from Dark Vader, he was ur father (jar jar knows becuz he was Luke's mom's freind) but now he's evil and not a jedi" Luke said ok and everyone went to sleep but Luke had bad dreams and they took the Milemium Falcon to the ice planet to meet OB1 there so Luke could meet his ghost again...

Zorg was smart, he knew Luke would be at Ice Planet and he went there when he saw the ship.

When Luke got to Ice Planet he was sad becuz he missed Han becuz Han was his freind and Jar Jar knew so he asked him if he was ok and Luke said yea but Jar Jar new he was lying so he made him tell the truth and he said he missed Han so Jar Jar told him it's ok and freinds always come back but Luke was scared becuz Jaba had Han so Jar Jar said they would get Han. When they were on the Ice Planet Luke wanted to talk to OB1 but couldn't so he new it was Dark Vader fault and he said father please stop but Dark Vader said no. So Luke went to Leya to see if she was ok and she said she missed Han and they kissed but Luke also liked Ruby so he walked away.

Then Luke's freinds got captured so he want to save them but he got capture to. Then Luke was on the Star Killer and saw Dark Vader. Befor that Captan Zorg came in and made Captan Xizir beat him up and he did and Luke was mad but jedi don't get mad so he stop being mad. Then a fight happen and everyone escaped but Dark Vader blocked the way...

Luke pulled out his light saber and fought his dad, butVader was too strong and Ruby used the force to save luke so Luke loved Ruby, then they ran to the Milemiam Flacon but Captan Zorg chased them so Jar Jar got in his way and was shot and died and they flew off the Star Killer and then the rebels came and blew it up but Dark Vaderand Captan Zorg were alive and wanted revenge but Dark Vader secretly loved Luke becuz he was his dad.

Luke was sad that JarJar died so they shot JarJar body into space and had a fewnarel and Luke loved Ruby and Leya was sad but remembered that she loved Han and OB1 told her Luke was her brother so it washrooms and they broke up. Then they all got ready to save Han from Jar Jar and the Emperer.

To be continued...

**Edit + Author's Note: Disclaimer-Okay, now, everyone that's read my story, y'all know I ain't no sellout...but, I guess it'd be best if I write this for new readers. Okay guys, in case you're wondering, yes, the writing, grammar, and general sanity of the story does improve, starting from Chapter 3 onwards. Originally I intended to improve many of the errors, but, I put way too many in, so, for those of you looking for a serious fic, I suggest you start with the end of Chapter 2 (not much important things happen before that), for people looking for a laugh, you may as well stick around. **

**Peace and love, y'all**


	2. Jaba and Emperer

"I am sad that Jar Jar is dead" said Luke as they flied thru space. The force is with u and jar jar said OB1's voice to Luke in his head and then OB1 and Luke talked and Luke believed in the force again. Luuke wanted to make sure Leya was still ok so he went to her and they talked and she was still ok so they were happy becuz they new they were brother and sister and couldn't date no more. Then Luke went to Ruby and they spent time together and then Han's freind came and every one talked (he was flying the shop most of the time).

Then on Dark Vader's big ship, him and Emperer talked and Dark Vader said theStar Killer got blowed up and Emperer was very mad so he got Captan Zorg. "Don't worry Emperer we have a new weapon that can kill ppl" the Captan Zorg and Emperer lafed evily.

After that Lukeand his freinds got to Jaba and saved Han but Jaba turned giant and killed and ate Jar Jar who came back to life becuzLuke used the force. Jaba was stinky becuz he always eats onyons. Then Jaba opened the monster door and Luke killed the monster becuz Leya saved Han and they wanted to save Leya and then Jaba died.

Then Captan Zorg arrived on the Desert Planet and wanted to kill the good guys with his weapons, but they stopped him. Then Luke fight Caltan Zog who also used light saber to fight luke. Luke cut of Captan Zod hand and blood came out but then Zorg nocked Luke out and took him to Emperer. Then Luke and Emperer and Dark Vader fight but Dark Vader turned good and used the force to kill Emperer but died becuz he was bad b4. The Captan Zog used weapon and hole appeared!111111 Hole suck Luke andfreinds in but jar jar came back and pushedCaptan Zorg in hole and died.

Luke then awoke to see a young man along with a mad looking older gentleman standing beside him. Crawling to his feet, Luke observed a peculiar vehicle next to the two men. "Where r we" asked Luke, though he was quickly silenced, his only answer ,"Silence, young man, we must go, we must go to...19 BBY!"


	3. Anakin Skywalker

"That's before the Empire", Luke told them in strangely perfect grammatical form, ,"how do you intend to go there, exactly? ". The older man glanced at his younger companion, eyes squinted, before glancing back at Luke "Do you know who I am?" he asked him, Luke simply shook his head in reply. "I'M DOC BROWN BITCH" the seemingly insane old man replies. Suddenly gunshots are heard Doc Brown and his young comrade looked up in terror "They've found me, I don't know how, but they've found me" "WHO" Luke shouted in shock Doc Brown turned to face him, opened his mouth, and shouted "THE LIBYANS, NOW, GET IN THE CAR, QUICK" "Bu-" "NOW" Brown screamed, cutting off Luke. Somehow, all 7 of them fit into Doc Brown's car, Brown fumbles onto the accelerator, and slammed his foot down onto the gas pedal, and off the car went.

"This is crazy" Luke thought to himself, "what's up with this weird old man and the guy with him, wait, why am I speaking in correct grammar, why am I even wondering that, WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON!?". As bullets zoomed past the car, lightning suddenly began to engulf it, then, in a brilliant flash of light, what was once Hill Valley, in the year 1985 (?) became Coruscant, in the year 19 BBY (?)

"THIS IS CORUSCANT" Leia exclaimed "Why did you bring us here?" Lando added. "Hey, name's Marty, Marty McFly" the young man stated "we're here about your parents" he explained, looking back at both Luke and Leia "COME ON, WE HAVENT GOT MUCH TIME" Doc Brown exclaimed as he sped off to what was once the Chancellor's office "TODAY IS CRITICAL, TODAY IS THE DAY WE STOP THE EMPIRE, BEFORE THEY'RE EVEN BORN" "OH YEAH, WE GON' TAKE DOWN THE UMPIRE" Marty shouted as he popped open champagne.

"Here we are" Doc Brown said, glancing at the group, "Anakin's house" looking back again, Brown ordered "Someone lock the door to the Delorean and put it on camo, we don't want anything happening to Marty while we're gone" (Chewbacca had knocked Marty unconscious after the cork from the champagne bottle hit him in the eye).

Anakin Skywalker sat down on his couch, his hands covering his face. "Padme, have to think about Padme, I can't lose her, I can't" for the past couple of weeks he'd been having nightmares, his beloved, in pain, suffering, dying, just like his mother, before those monsters...BAH, he couldn't stand it, he couldn't just let this happen, he has to act, has to save her, he has to go to Pal-someone's knocking on the door, but who could it be? Anakin carefully snuck to the door, light saber in hand, as he activate the control panel opening e door he saw...an old elderly man, and, his friends? Before Anakin could further evaluate the situation, a stun bolt struck him square in the chest, and he blacked out...

"That should do it" Brown told the others, "now, before he wakes up, someone cuff him". "I OBJECT, YOU CAN'T JUST KIDNAP MY FATHER" Luke interjected, "it's not right" "Luke, honey" another voice called out, it was Ruby (yeah, she still exists) "you know what's at stake, we can stop this, everything that happened, just have faith my love" Luke finally capitulated "fine, I'll let it go".

Anakin began blinking his eyes "What happened, handcuffs, why am I wearing handcuffs?" he wondered, then he remembered "THAT OLD MAN". Realizing the situation he was in, he remained calm, kept quiet "hmm...that man and woman seem to be very strong in the force, siblings perhaps? Either way, doesn't matter, gotta think of a way out of here, what would Obi-wan say? Something about the force probably...THAT'S IT" concentrating, Anakin used the force to loosen the mechanism in his handcuffs. "Good, they're off" Anakin thought quietly, "now I just need to get my-" before Anakin could even finish the thought, the sound of lightsaber being activated caught him off guard "SO, IT'S A FIGHT THEN!?" Anakin shouted as he activated his own weapon, aiming it at the young man, "Wait, you don't understand" the young man answered "That's right, I don't, why have you kidnapped me!?". The old man stepped up towards Anakin "Let me explain..."

"So" Anakin began "all of that, me and Palpatine do all of that?" "Yes" the old man answered exasperated. "Even Padme, I kill her? No, it's not true, I couldn't, I love her" Anakin continued. "You may be incapable of it...but Darth Vader isn't" the old man rebuked. The group arrived in Palpatine's office in time to see the future Emperor on his back, defeated. "He looks defenseless" Anakin told Doc Brown "It's merely a ploy, now get in there and fulfill the Prophecy" "You know about that?" Anakin asked Doc Brown "I'm Doc Brown, I know EVERYTHING, NOW GO" Brown whispered back to Anakin.

Mace Windu stood above Palpatine, lightsaber aimed at his head "I am going to end this once and for all" he told the Sith Lord. "You can't" a voice came from behind, it was Anakin, Mace was confused he "can't" what was Skywalker saying?

"Yes" Sidious thought to himself "save me Anakin, join the Sith, gain the ultimate power...my apprentice" Sidious smirked. However, what he heard next shocked even **HIM**.

"I will kill him" Anakin stated "it is my destiny".

Mace blinked at Anakin, and began "No Skywalker, you are under much emotional duress, killing him may have dire consequences, let me finish this".

"Really, even now?" Anakin thought to himself "OF COURSE YOU DON'T TRUST ME, EVEN NOW, WHEN I TRY TO BE A GOOD JEDI!"

Sidious looked on at the two bickering jedi in amusement "Jedi fools, they can't kill me, not even when they've pinned me down...oh well, let me put an end to their incompetence" he sneered. The Sith Lord lifted his arms, and a lightning storm sprung from his finger tips, killing Windu and incapacitating Skywalker.

"This is bad, really bad" Brown whispered to the others, as he turned to see a contingent of royal guards and clone troopers rushing towards the room "CRAP" he thought to himself "We have to go" he explained to the group "we haven't much time" "BUT WHAT OF MY FATHER" "Forget him Luke, this is critical". As the group rushed away, Luke turned one last time to witness his father with the Emperor.

Sidious stood over Anakin "You should have joined me, we could have ruled together". Anakin simply looked up, baring his teeth in defiance and grinning, and merely stated "No, I could have lived as your slave". Undeterred by the statement, Sidious used the force to lift the weakened jedi into the air "You're quite right about that, young fool, but at least, YOU WOULD HAVE LIVED" he said, mocking the young jedi, before launching him out of the window.

The group finally reached where they had parked the car "WHERE IS IT" Brown wondered aloud. "HOP IN" Marty shouted pulling up beside them "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!".

Darth Sidious sat alone in his office, guards stationed outside. Slowly, he slid his hand to his comlink, dialing Commander Cody's number.

Commander Cody stood on the battlefield, watching as General Kenobi left the area on some massive beast of burden. Suddenly his comlink began buzzing. Activating it, he saw the image of the Supreme Chancellor. "Sir?" he asked the man in the comlink the Chancellor answered "Commander Cody...the time has come...execute **Order-66**" "It will be done my lord" the clone answered obediantly.

To Be Continued...


	4. The Imperial Center

Rain poured down on Coruscant, or rather, the Imperial Center, "Yet another awful day" Marty thought to himself as he lay down in an old abandoned factory. They'd been here for days now, ever since Doc Brown's brilliant failure. Everyone arrived here just a few days ago, with the DeLorean currently out of commission. While trying to escape the oncoming clone troopers after the botched assassination attempt, the DeLorean was pelted by blaster bolts, to make matters worse, a near collision with a taxi after the time jump sent the car hurtling out of the skies into Coruscant's lower levels, they were lucky Marty was able to land, otherwise the damned thing might've blown up on them. Doc's plan to take out the Emperor ended up being a complete failure, all it managed to do was make sure Darth Vader never existed, and as far as history went, he helped BIG TIME in the long run. "This sucks" Marty thought before sighing and letting himself sleep...or at least he would have "WE'RE BACK, AND WE FOUND SOME FOOD" Luke shouted to everyone who could here, apparently. "So we got some rats...and more rats...OH, AND DURACRETE SLUGS!" Luke stated excitedly, with Ruby helping him carry the food in. "Well, I guess this is another meal I'll have to pass on" Lando said walking towards the pair "I'll check to see if I can find some imperial credits lying around". Marty shut his eyes, and pretended to sleep, at least then he wouldn't have to eat that disgusting food...

A tall hooded man stands in what appears to be a ritual chamber. He glances around cautiously "Wouldn't want my men to know their Emperor is a force user" he thought. The man walked towards the center of the chamber, a large well filled with a clear, water-like liquid. He takes out a small dagger, and makes a small cut on the palm of his hand "A single drop is enough". The man holds out his hand, letting a drop of blood fall into the liquid. The drop makes contact with the solution, changing it to a sickly bubbling green color. With the sudden transformation, the man bows to the well and begins to speak "Greetings, Master".

"How did I get roped into this nonsense" Lando thought to himself as he walked through Coruscant's lower levels "One minute you're going to save you're friend, the next you're destroying history, how insane". Before he couldn't even walk through the door back into the factory, a strange man attacked him. "WHO ARE YOU" the man shouted "WHERE HAVE YOU TAKEN EVERYONE" Lando looked up to focus on the man's face "Han?" he asked the man, in an instant, Han was relieved "Oh, it's you Lando, thought it was one of those imperials, they took everyone, Luke, Leia, Chewie, Ruby, everyone except me, of course".

Luke opened his eyes and looked around "An imperial cell block?" Then he recalled what had happened how imperials suddenly swarmed the factory, a fire fight broke out, after Doc Brown was wounded they surrendered and ended up getting blasted by several stun bolts. Luke searched around the small cell "Nothing useful, eh? Well, guess I can meditate, figure out a way to escape". The whooshing sound of a door opening catches Luke's attention "Hmm..." he said to himself "that was easier than I thought". "Okay, restrain the prisoner, the Emperor has ordered that he be brought directly to him" a storm trooper started towards Luke, electrobinders in hand "No need" Luke told the trooper "I'll meet this "Emperor" but I will do it unbound as a human being" "Silence, prisoner" the officer in command ordered "Trooper, restrain him, now" Luke made one final gesture, spreading his palm towards the trooper, a gesture many beings saw as meaning stop, as did the proceeding storm trooper, so he could not have, of course, anticipated a blast slamming him onto the wall, nor could his comrades. "I'll go and free the others" Luke thought to himself "and then I'll go and meet this Emperor".

Ruby sat down in her cell quietly, meditating in the force "Got to find away out of this mess" she thought "have to save Luke and the others". Her eyes shot open, "I'VE GOT IT" she thought "I'LL JUST-" the door shoots open "too late". Luke and the others rush in "Luke!" Ruby exclaims in joy "you've escaped, but how" "some troopers came to my cell block, they said their Emperor wanted to meet me, good thing they didn't know they had a jedi in custody" Luke said, winking at Ruby. "So, how do you plan on escaping?" Ruby questioned "See, Doc Brown and Marty are going to access the security center that runs this place, and give you access to the docking bay, from there, you'll take an imperial shuttle and escape, we'll rendezvous at Tatooine" "Rendezvous? What do you intend to do?" "Well" Luke started to explain "Palpatine wanted to see me, I say I'll give him a little visit".

Han and Lando snuck towards the Emperor's Palace. "You really think this thing through, Han?" Lando asked nervously. "Yeah, it's simple, we just sneak into the building through the garbage disposal, get to the cell blocks and free everyone, knock a couple imperial heads along the way, and get out before anyone notices anything even happened" Han explained, to which Lando retorted "You really think it'll be that simple?" "Well...it never hurts to try?".

Doc Brown and Marty walked towards the security center, wearing the uniforms of the storm troopers Luke had knocked out. "Hello, let us in, your shift is up" Doc told the guard stationed in the center. Upon hearing this, the guard simply looked at both Marty and Doc skeptically. "Since when have storm troopers did shifts in the security room" "Uh, ever since...ever since the Emperor said so..." Marty replied, trying to sound clever. The guard continued to look back at the two disguised men "We don't much appreciate comedians in the Empire, gentleman, leave, or I will alert the facility" Doc slumped upon hearing this, and got a plan "Now look here" he began before knocking out the guard with a hook to the jaw "Marty, drag that guard over to the back wall, change into his uniform, and restrain him, oh yeah, try to hide him somewhere too". Doc began towards the computer terminal before activating his comlink, "We're in" he told Luke and the others "Good" Luke said "time to begin part 2 of our little escape plan"...

Luke snuck through the halls, using a trick old Ben taught him, masking his presence with the force. Before long he was outside the Emperor's throne "Guards" he thought to himself, with a quick movement, Luke slammed the guards into each other, knocking them unconscious. As Luke began walking down the long hallway to the throne room he couldn't shake a feeling of foreboding "This was too easy" he thought to himself.

Leia and the others had made their way to the docking bay, boarding the shuttle "Of course my brother would have found a way out of this, still, something's not right, it's not this easy, it's never this easy...unless...no, it can't be" Leia looked to Ruby and then Chewbacca "You guys head off, I'm going to find Luke something's not right" Ruby and Chewbacca looked at each other and Chewbacca roared in protest "Please, Chewie, at least leave the base. If something happens, we need someone to get us out of here" the wookie looked one more time in concern before nodding and leading Ruby onto the ship.

"Nobody's here" Han said to Lando "Perhaps, they've already escaped, if they're not in their cells" Lando replied "Yeah, maybe". Before they could continue looking, Leia ran past the two of them "HAN, LANDO, COME ON, I THINK LUKE'S IN TROUBLE!"

The door to the throne room slowly opened to reveal a large room, illuminated by the sunset on Coruscant, pillars held the ceilings up, stairs led to other, presumably more private sections of the palace, and a large open space stood in the middle of the room, near the back sat the throne, with a large window behind it. Luke walked up the steps into the throne room and towards the throne. "Palpatine" he shouted "why have you brought me here?". The man seated in the throne merely laughed condescendingly "Palpatine? Palpatine does not sit on this throne, that filth is no more". The figure rose from his throne and started towards Luke, pulling his hood back, what Luke saw froze him in both terror and confusion. "Who, who are you" the man walking towards him merely laughed "TELL ME" Luke demanded, the man started cackling yet again, staring Luke dead in the eye "I am the son of Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala, the man that killed Palpatine and brought peace to the galaxy, the man that has gone beyond both the Jedi and the Sith, the light and the dark side, I am **Jinn Skywalker**, the greatest force user that has ever lived".

To Be Continued...


	5. Jinn Skywalker

Luke stared at the mirror image he saw before him "Jinn Skywalker?" he inquired. The man looked almost exactly like him, except for a scar on the right side of his face, and cold staring eyes...yellow, sith eyes...Jinn noticed Luke studying his features "Yes, I'm real, Luke, you and I are one and the same, we merely...lived different lives". "My name? How-" "Your thoughts betray you, Luke. Yes, I know your friends are here, don't worry, I'll let them escape, I don't need them...not like I need you, Luke" Luke eyed Jinn carefully "Need...me? For what?" "Haha, you see, when I killed Palpatine I realized, I would need some way to keep unending peace in the galaxy...through any means necessary..." "And that was when he was approached by ME" a voice came booming from behind Luke. Luke turned to see Captain Zorg walking towards him "Zorg..." he growled. "You see, that little device you found, the one that sent you to another dimension? It was of my design, see, when I came here before I had learned of poor Jinn's plight, I decided to help him, and that's where you come in, you see, using your power, along with Jinn's we can create ever lasting peace" Jinn walked towards Zorg, both of them circling Luke "Yes, we can, we can pacify all who stand against us, who seek war and chaos" "Sounds an awful lot like Palpatine" Luke quipped, irking Jinn "I AM NOTHING LIKE PALPATINE, I WILL BE A BENEVOLENT RULER, A GOD!". Luke simply looked down, hand on his saber. Glancing up again, he stared straight into Jinn's glowing yellow eyes "We'll see about that".

Chewbacca fumbled at the controllers, roaring at Ruby to head towards the guns. Ruby sat down in the turret chamber and shouted back at the wookie "TAKE THIS AROUND CHEWIE, I SAY WE GET TO THE THRONE ROOM, BLAST THE EMPEROR SKY HIGH, AND SAVE LUKE!" "GRAOW!" the wookie shouted excitedly. The two left the docking bay, however, mere moments after leaving, a squadron of TIE-Fighters were upon them. The trio of TIEs began blasting on the ship, and with expert precession, Ruby blasted one out of the sky. "HAHA, that'll show them!" she shouted in excitement as she opened fire on the two remaining fighters, however, like vultures descending on a carcass, five other squads began attacking them...

Han, Leia, and Lando raced through the halls, gunning down various storm troopers and guards that tried to attack them "Wait!" Leia shouted, "we need to get Brown and Marty".

"Some plan, Doc, really, why did we even do all this? And I don't even mean the whole guard thing, oh no, I mean ever since back in HILL VALLEY" Marty said as both he and the old man were escorted at gun point down the hallways. "Honestly did you even think this one-" "DUCK!" Doc shouted, knocking Marty down just in time as blaster fire whizzed past them, taking down their storm trooper escorts. Han ran towards the pair as they lay on the floor "Come on, we're getting out of here" "Well, what about Luke" Marty asked, utterly confused "We're on it".

Luke barely had time to draw his weapon before a powerful force push sent him flying across the floor "How dare you prepare to attack me, on MY planet, in MY city, in MY throne room?" Jinn shouted as he drew his own weapon. He activated the lightsaber, a blue blade shot out "Hmm...my father's blade" Luke thought. "Well, how dare you attack and arrest ME and MY friends" Luke shot back, mocking Jinn. Luke then pulled out his own weapon, his self-crafted green blade and sprinted towards Jinn, their sabers met, and the battle was on.

The shuttle spun and weaves through buildings, doing anything to evade the oncoming TIEs. "CHEWIE, GET US AS CLOSE AS YOU CAN TO THAT BUILDING DOWN THERE" Ruby shouted at Chewbacca as the shuttle flew as close as possible to the building, with two TIEs still on them "Rookies..." Ruby thought to herself, "OKAY, BRING US UP HARD, CHEWIE" the shuttle suddenly turned up sharp, avoiding contact with the building, something the two inexperienced TIE-pilots should've have seen coming, "Maybe they did" Ruby thought, "just not fast enough" the shuttle turned to open fire on it's attackers as the two TIEs crashed into the building behind them. As Ruby and Chewbacca sped towards their enemy, blaster fire managed to take care of at least three of the oncoming TIEs. "Come on, we can do this" Ruby urged herself to believe.

Blades clashed, kicks were thrown, slashes were dodged as the two Skywalkers dueled throughout the room. "So, he's a Juyo practitioner, huh? Thought he said he wasn't a Sith, either way, looks like a combination of Soresu and Ataru might do the trick" Jinn attacked Luke with vicious vertical slashes "He can't defend forever" Jinn thought "he'll get angry eventually, he needs the dark side, he won't survive without it" Jinn called on the dark side and began pounding away at Luke's defenses, the longer it took, however the angrier he grew, and Luke could sense that. "Getting mad, eh Jinn? This harder than you thought it'd be?" the dark sider grew in rage, started getting sloppy "An opening" Luke thought to himself, with Jinn leaving himself open, Luke saw his chance to attack, switching to ataru, he flipped into the air, slashing at Jinn from above, Jinn could barely block, smacking Luke's saber away from him with disgust. Luke landed behind him and spun around, Jinn managed to leap above his blade just in time, swinging at Luke's head upon touching the ground. As Luke shot back up having dodged the attack, they locked blades. "So tell me, Jinn, what made you give into the dark side, what's wrong, afraid?" Jinn's eyes burned with rage as he stared back at Luke "I know that the dark side is sought by cowards" Luke shout back. Jinn's furious force shout sent Luke flying to a pillar "I FEAR NOTHING" he yelled at Luke as he began a vicious combination of force and lightsaber attacks, Luke was now entirely on the defense "This is bad" he shouted in his mind "that's the thing about darksiders you never know if they'll get sloppy, or more vicious..."

Zorg stood watching the spectacle in amusement "Hmm..this is interesting he thought, now all that's left is to-" he didn't have time to think before he dodged a blaster sent flying his way. The chiss spun around, blaster in hand to see who shot at him, "Han Solo, of course" he thought, along with Lando Calrissian, and Leia Organa, with two men he did not recognize tagging along. "Not a step closer" he said, pointing his gun at the group. "Yeah, or what" Leia quipped "there's five of us and only one of you" "Oh, you're quite right about that" Zorg began "but what if, I, say, blasted Skywalker back there" he threatened, pointing his blaster in the direction of the two dueling combatants behind him. Leia looked back at the fight, the two almost appeared as a blur. "Yes. You can kill me, but you'd better hope you can do it before I take your friend Skywalker with me" Zorg added. Leia looked at Han, and then back at Luke "Han, drop your weapon "What!?" Han began to protest "JUST DO IT, he'll kill Luke". Han begrudgingly dropped his blaster "As I thought" Zorg gloated.

Luke looked past Jinn for a moment to see Leia, Han, and Lando enter the room, "NO, THEY COULD GET HURT" he thought, starting to panic.

Jinn glanced into Luke's eyes "I notice the glimmer in your eyes" he thought "you see your friends". Jinn used his strength to shove Luke backwards and jumped back himself. "You shouldn't get so easily distracted during a duel" Jinn began "you can get yourself hurt...or even your friends!" "NO" Luke shouted as he leaped at Jinn, unafraid, Jinn shot lightning from his fingertips, sending Luke flying into one of the chamber's pillars. He then pointed his hands toward the group, specifically at Leia "I'm sorry" he silently said to himself as he sent Leia flying towards him, in a split second, his lightsaber stabbed through her abdomen, and he tossed her incapacitated body towards the floor. As Luke stared at Leia's lifeless body, his mind became filled with rage. Han screamed in rage and lunged towards his blast, but to no avail, as Zorg shot him in the shoulder. Luke stared at the ensuing madness before him, and began calling on his anger, he can't let this happen, HE CAN'T! He leaped at Jinn, lightsaber soaring though the air, and attacked him. Slamming his blade down on Jinn's, he left his evil doppelgänger almost defenseless. A force push sent Jinn flying across the room, but before he could even hit the floor, a force pull sent him flying into a pillar. He barely had time to dodge as Luke slashed straight through the pillar. Jinn rolled back on the floor, trying to escape Luke's fury "This is getting out of hand" he panicked. Luke knocked Jinn back onto the ground, and began snarling as he pounded his lightsaber down on Jinn's, however, in his rage, he failed to notice Zorg pointing his blaster at him, and barely managed to move to ensure the hit would be non-fatal. Noticing Luke's distracting wound, Jinn took advantage of the opening and took Luke's right hand, his lightsaber hand.

"CHEWIE, TURN THIS THING AROUND AND HEAD STRAIGHT FOR THE THRONE ROOM" Ruby shouted, her thick ruby-colored hair flying about as Chewbacca began accelerating towards the Emperor's Palace.

Lando and Marty began helping Han up as Doc Brown cowered behind them. Zorg pointed his blaster at the trio and sneered with contempt "This...this is where you die". Lando glanced behind him and noticed something racing towards the window, a ship "Maybe, maybe we'll all die, why don't you peak back there for a minute". Zorg turned around slowly to see the shuttle preparing to ram into the throne room "JINN" he shouted "WATCH OUT" Jinn looked up to just in time to see the shuttle bursting through the window, he shoved Luke out of its path before he darted away, just managing to dodge, the shuttle mere inches from claiming his life. Chewbacca climbed out and roared at Han and the rest of the group. Before they could get to the shuttle, however, Jinn summoned the power of the dark side and forced the shuttle back out from where it came, sending it falling to the streets. He glanced at Luke on the ground trying to stay conscious, he smirked and started towards him "I have you now" he boasted. Before he could reach his prize, however, he sensed a warning in the force, and leapt backwards just in time to see a blue box materialize in front of him. A young man with, what seemed like a crisp Coruscanti accent shouted at Luke and his companions "Everyone, come with me if you want to, well, live!" Jinn activated his weapon, but the strange man simply pulled out a small device that looked strangely similar to the hilt of a lightsaber. The device emitted a faintly electronic sound and reverted the polarity in Jinn's weapon, momentarily deactivating it. The man rushed to Luke and helped him climb into his box, the old man with them immediately rushed in, ignoring the possible danger. With the last two men carrying their injured comrades on board, the man Zorg had shot and the woman Jinn recognized as his sister, respectively. The man finally went back to retrieve Luke's fallen saber, before heading inside himself. As the door closed the box suddenly dematerialized, leaving Jinn and Zorg standing there.

"Skywalker escaped" Zorg said facing Jinn. Jinn looked towards Zorg, before pulling up his sleeve to reveal a metallic wrist brace, adorned with a large gem in the middle. Jinn glanced at the brace, it's gem glowing in a brilliant red hue "it doesn't matter" he began "all is going according to plan...Master will be pleased..."

To Be Continued


	6. The Doctor

Luke floated through the universe, floating through pure and absolute darkness. He looked around, trying to see something in the dark, some semblance of light, to no avail. Luke floated for several more moments until a brilliant flash of light filled his view, the light seemed to fill his eyes, his mind. In his mind he began seeing horrific visions, pain, suffering, and death. In the center of all this, he saw Jinn, standing there, emotionless, or at least trying to be, pain, anger, despair, behind his seeming facade. Luke thought he saw something standing behind him, a dark looming figure, the most prominent features were its ears. It opened its gaping maw, the darkness seemingly emerging from it, as if it was the very source of the darkness, the embodiment of the darkness itself. Luke was frozen, unable to do anything as the darkness rushed towards him, surrounding him, swallowing him, consuming him, his mind, filled with screams of pain and terror, wails of despair, the sounds of death. Luke jumped up, "A dream, it was just a dream" he told himself, however, his experiences told him otherwise, it wasn't merely a dream, but a vision, the force was telling him something.

Upon waking up, Luke looked around, his building confusion washing away his terror, where was he, how did he get here, what happened to him? He tried to recall what had happened earlier, thinking back he remembered, the fight with Jinn, how he lost his hand, how he gave into his rage, what happened to Leia, LEIA, HE HAD TO FIND LEIA!

Luke rushed out of the room, however, leaving the room only added to his confusion, the place he was in, it seemed massive, like a mini building on its own, with a vast multitude of rooms, WHERE WAS HE? As he explored the mini castle he was in, he came upon, what appeared to be a garden, there he found Han and Leia talking. "LEIA, YOU'RE OKAY" Luke yelled excitedly "Yes, turns out we were rescued" Leia answered. Luke stared at Leia for several seconds before asking "Rescued, by who?" "By me, I'm the Doctor", a voice answered from behind. Luke turned to see a young man with a strange, seemingly coruscanti accent approaching him. The man wore strange clothes, but, not that strange, Luke had seen many things in the galaxy by now! this was no different than all the bizarre things he'd seen. "Doctor who?" Luke asked, the man stopped Luke short "Simply, the Doctor", he said, waving his hand to dismiss further questions. "Well, can you at least tell me where we are?" Luke decided to ask. The "Doctor" simply told him that they were "somewhere between space and time" and that he was free to explore the rest of the "TARDIS" if he liked.

Luke walked though, what he presumed, was a ship, seeing several different rooms, a pool, many bed rooms, utility rooms, greeted his friends in the lounge room before he continued on, saw another garden, and finally walked past and entered a library. Luke read many books, some on planets he knew about, some Tatooine folk tales from his childhood, but then some very weird books, books about planets he had never heard of, Mondas, Gallifrey, and some non-space faring planet called "Earth". "Okay", Luke thought to himself "this is weird".

"Hello, Mr. Luke Skywalker", Luke turned towards the voice, it was the Doctor. "So, how do you like it, hmm, the TARDIS?" Luke simply replied "It's...different". "Well, make yourself comfortable" the Doctor implored, "because we're going on an adventure" Luke looked annoyed "Adventure?" Luke asked, "When did I even agree to any of this? I want to go home". "See there's just one small problem" the Doctor began "Oh yeah, what is that?" "Well, first, your world may no longer exist" noting Luke's shocked expression, the Doctor began to explain "See, when you and the others went back and altered the timeline, you may have actually wiped it from existence, it's basically another universe now. If it still exists...what's more, not just this universe, but, I fear all potential universes may follow it..."

Jinn Skywalker stood before a large assembly of the imperial navy, not just the Coruscant defense force, not just an invasion force, no, this was the kind of assembly built for war. Behind him, Captain, or rather, Admiral Zorg, stood near an up scaled version of his Trans-dimensional device, tinkering away at it. "Today, today we go through this gate, today we gain the power to bring everlasting peace and justice to our Empire. Proud men and women of the Empire, my acknowledgement of your service shall mean nothing, your actions will be remembered and admired for all time. Now is the time, now is your time, **NOW THE EMPIRE STANDS PROUD AND STRONG. GO FORTH, GO FORTH AND MAKE YOUR EMPEROR PROUD! **Jinn concluded his speech as imperials cheered, the dark anthem of the imperial navy booming in the background. Jinn entered his shuttle as Zorg finally activated the device. Zorg walked in "First stop, Jinn?" Zorg asked, Jinn replied "Yes, time to go and gain our first recruit, time to make the Master proud". The Emperor's Shuttle started into the massive portal, followed by the might of the empire, like a colony of ants, the army of star destroyers and TIE-fighters went in, as the sun set on Coruscant, the darkness moved in.

To Be Continued

**Author's Note: Okay, as anyone reading can tell by the speed of ** **chapter updates, I'm really excited about my new story, however it may slow down over time, so, my fans (if I actually have any) I will at the very least, in the future, ensure weekly updates.**


	7. Harry Potter

A squad of scout troopers searched through a dark, desolate forest, following the trail of a patrol reported as missing the day before. They walk through cautiously, guns in hand, the sergeant leading the squad looks back at his men, one was especially jittery, "Rookies..." he thought to himself. The group eventually reached , what appeared to be, a massive tree stump. "Private Krell" he started, pointing to one of the troopers, "I want you to scout ahead and see what that is" "Yes, sir" the scout trooper obediently responded, saluting. After several minutes, the soldier began to radio his sergeant "Um, sir, this appears to be a...what in the universe was that...oh, oh no, get back (blast fire) AHH!" *transmission cut*. Now afraid, the sergeant turned to the rest of his men "Something very strange is going on" he thought to himself "I want you four men to go and see what ever happened to Private Krell, the rest of you, stay behind me, form a defensive line". After several more minutes of silence, the trooper finally heard blast fire in the distance, "SIR, WHAT EVER KILLED PRIVATE KRELL WAS SOME MONSTER, HE WAS TORN APART BY SOME-" was all he heard before the transmission cut, and the air was silent once again. So shocked was he, that he didn't have time to look behind himself, didn't notice his three troopers being pulled into the trees or the bushes, didn't notice he was alone. "This is my swamp" a voice whispered next to the audio-sensor on his helmet, he didn't even have time to scream.

"So, what convinced you of all this?" Luke queried the Doctor "Well, see, a few months ago, as I was adventuring through the universes, I witnessed something""Universes...?" Luke said, looking skeptical, the Doctor continued "Another universe, the Twilight-verse, or, at least that's what I call it, was, basically, destroyed" "Hmm, I see" Luke responded, backing away "Yes, destroyed, wiped out, obliterated, annihilated" the Doctor continued. "So, the "Fox-animated verse"? Okay, friend, I'd say you're either completely insane, or you've been taking WAY too many deathsticks" the Doctor looked at Luke and grinned "Oh, Luke, I'm only a little crazy". "Anyway" the Doctor said "it's time for our first stop" "Stop?" Luke asked "Why yes, ever heard of Scotland?" Luke simply stared at the Doctor with a look of befuddlement "Scotland?" "Ah, yes, I forgot, you've never been to Earth" "Earth?" Luke asked, growing more confused with each passing second "Yes, it's time we pick up our next passenger on our little journey, a talented young man, a little younger than you, that goes by the name of-" "HARRY POTTER" reporters shrieked as the young wizard walked through "HARRY, WHAT WAS YOUR FINAL DUEL WITH THE DARK LORD LIKE" shrieked one reporter "Well it was quite-" "HARRY, DO YOU THINK THE DARK LORD IS REALLY DEAD" another reporter shouted, cutting Harry off "Most certainly I think-" "HARRY, WHAT DO YOU PLAN TO DO NOW THAT THE DARK LORD IS DEAD!?" "Right now I just want to go to a nice quiet place and relax" "HARRY-" "ALL RIGHT, ENOUGH QUESTIONS" Harry shouted, finally having had enough of their nonsense. The young wizard dismissed the reporters and tried storming off. The Battle of Hogwarts had just concluded the day before, and Harry just wanted to go and rest, for the first time in almost a year, hell, maybe for the first time since Voldemort had returned. Harry thought to himself "Many people have died, good people, like Remus, Fred" Harry thought to himself, feeling sullen. Harry sat himself down on some of the rubble left by the battle of Hogwarts. As he contemplated the past day's events, a police box began to materialize in front of him...

The burning hiss of a lightsaber fills the otherwise ambient environment of the room, it's blue glow lighting the walls. Three more blades spring to life, their yellow glow out balancing the blue. The four blades spring to life, the three yellow blades clash with the blue. Blades spin, flip in the air, block, and parry, and in moments, a yellow blade suddenly deactivates. The two remaining blades circle the blue, charging it from two sides, only to be thrown into the walls behind them, the blue blade lunges at a yellow one, and yet another blade shuts off. Second later, the blue blade flies through the air at the final yellow blade rushing towards it, and it to, deactivates. The door to the room opened, and the lights activate, Jinn Skywalker stood above the mangled remains of three training droids, lightsaber still drawn. "Who is so bold as to enter my training room unannounced?" Jinn asks, turning his head in the direction of the intruder, "Grand Admiral Zorg...requested that I send for you, my lord" the nervous officer replied, of course it would be Zorg, he may have been an imperial officer, but he served a different emperor "If it weren't for his pull with the Master" Jinn thought "I'd have had his head by now...oh well, when the time comes, hopefully I will". The officer stared at his emperor's cold, irritated gaze, and sheepishly replied "Perhaps, my lord, I will tell him that you declined?" "No, I will meet with him shortly" Jinn answered.

Grand Admiral Zorg stood on the bridge of Skywalker's, or, as he saw it **his**, Super Star Destroyer, the Warpath. Hearing foot steps behind him, Zorg turned to grant his "emperor" audience. Regarding Skywalker Zorg began to explain his reasons for calling him here "Greetings, Emperor Skywalker, my reason for calling you here are for some...concerning reports" "Concerning?" Skywalker questioned, still appearing to be calm and rather uninterested "Ah, trying to intimidate me, eh, Skywalker?" Zorg thought to himself, he had served on Darth Vader's personal ship, the Executor, he did not fear force users "This emperor is nothing more than another Vader". Knowing he still needed to cooperate with his...uneasy ally, Zorg began to answer Skywalker's question "So far, three squads have been sent to investigate the camp...none have returned, now, one, was able to send us a holo-message, a distress call" Zorg said, turning towards a holoprojector console, turning it in to reveal a lone stormtrooper sergeant "**HELLO, IF ANYBODY IS LISTENING, PLEASE SEND HELP, THERE'S, THERE'S SOME KIND OF MONSTER, PLEASE, WE'VE SHOT AT IT, TOSSED THERMAL DETONATOR'S AT IT, NOTHING WORKED, WHATEVER THIS THING IS, IT ISN'T NORMAL, IF YOU TRULY PLAN ON CAPTURING IT, USE AS MUCH AS YOU CAN! I REPEAT, THE MONSTER IS EXTREMELY RESILIENT, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER WE'LL LAST SEND HELP IMMEDIATELY! AND, oh, n-no, no, no, AH!**" "The recording ends there, as I can imagine you had already deduced" Zorg said, as he turned off the recording. "Hmm...I see, Admiral Zorg, I want two platoons of stormtroopers, four AT-STs for escort, and two AT-ATs, beyond that, I want a squad of TIEs patrolling the airspace around the moving escort, prepare my shuttle, this monster won't be escaping this time". Zorg ordered another officer to begin executing Jinn's orders as he followed Jinn off the bridge. "Now we'll see why Master wants this one in the operation so badly" Jinn said to Zorg as they sat aboard the undocking shuttle.

Harry was far too tired to really react to the strange box simply appearing before him, besides, he had seen many weird and magical things in his life, should he really be so shocked? "Still," he thought to himself "Voldemort may be gone, however, I know that some of his death eaters escaped". Harry began to raise his wand as the door of the police box opened. Noticing his sudden alarm, he other students present at Hogwarts began to raise their wands with caution as well. The box opened to reveal a young man, wearing a brown tweed jacket, a bow tie, and navy blue trousers "Hello, I'm looking for a Harry James Potter, do you know where he is by any chance?" "Um, that's me, I'm Harry, w-why are you looking for me, exactly?" "Ah, see" the man explained "I need you for a special mission, we're going to journey across the universe, not just this universe, EVERY UNIVERSE!". Harry just stared at the man blankly "And, how am I to trust you?" the man standing in the police box stared into space, pondering on a proper response "Well, because, because, well why not? I mean, if I really planned on doing anything I'd have done it by now, right?" Harry still looked rather unconvinced "Harry, who is that?" a voice asked him, it was Hermione Granger walking towards him, with Ron Weasley at her side. Harry tried to explain who the man was "Well, it's um, um...what is your name?" Harry asked the strange man, "Why I'm the Doctor of course" the jovial man answered. "Of course" Harry replied, starting to feel a tad bit annoyed by the ridiculousness of the situation. "Harry here, was just getting ready to join me on a mission, a quest, a quest to explore space and..." "Not...without my friends" Harry answered, cutting this "Doctor" off. The "Doctor" seemed to get a little nervous at this statement "why of course, they're welcomed as well" "Harry, I have a bad feeling about this", Ron whispered into his ear "what if this guy's dangerous?" Harry considered this possibility for a moment "Even if he is, I don't think he'll take no for an answer...let's just see what he's about", Harry watched Ron nod, vaguely annoyed, as the trio joined the Doctor in his...police box.

AT-ATs blasted away at swamp land, clearing the trees in their path, behind them, four AT-STs flanked multiple stormtroopers, who all walked alongside a medium-sized ground transport. "This appears to be where most of the reports came from" Zorg remarked as the escort stopped near what appeared to be a massive tree stump, although closer inspection revealed a comfortably sized shack. The transport stopped near the shack and began to open the blast doors to allow the passengers to exit. Six imperial guards exited the transport, followed by Zorg, with Jinn exiting last, clad in his ground assault armor and tunic, for security reasons. An officer rushed towards Zorg and Jinn "Orders, sirs?" Zorg glanced at Jinn for a moment and issued the officer his instructions "I want you to open a broadcast so we can get the attention of this Shrek-thing". Jinn reached into the force to feel exactly what they were dealing with, as he opened his mind to the shack and the untouched areas of the swamp, all he could sense was madness...overwhelming madness. "**I AM CALLING OUT TO THE CREATURE KNOWN AS SHREK, WE COME HERE NOT TO MAKE WAR, BUT TO MAKE PEACE, AND WE MERELY REQUEST AUDIENCE. WE DO NOT WISH TO HARM YOU, BUT THREE STAR DESTROYERS NOW ORBIT YOUR PLANET, AND IF YOU FORCE US TO, WE WILL DO WHAT WE MUST TO PUT YOU DOWN AS A THREAT. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD? I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME**" Zorg shouted into the broadcaster. For several moments, there was no response, until suddenly, Jinn sensed danger. In an instant, a massive tree fell from the sky, taking out a TIE-fighter and landing on an AT-ST, taking it out as well. Immediately, the TIEs began firing on the area that the attack had come from, proceeded by the AT-ATs and the AT-STs, while the stormtroopers began forming a defensive line. Jinn and Zorg drew their weapons as trees began to collapse from behind the shack, each tree closer and closer. Suddenly a massive beast burst out of the trees, and the stormtroopers immediately began firing. The monster hurled a boulder at the troopers, killing and injuring some as he began to rush at his attackers. The beast leapt into the air, landing on the cockpit of one the AT-ATs and tearing it off, however, it was immediately shot down by the other. As the beast began to climb up from the ground, the AT-AT he had just attacked collapsed on him, proceeded by an explosion that took down another AT-ST and killed a large number of stormtroopers. Climbing out of the wreckage, the beast roared a mighty roar "THIS IS MY SWAMP" as he hurled himself at Jinn and Zorg. Immediately, Jinn pushed Zorg out of the way, and then caught the beast in the air using the force. Concentrating, he slammed his would-be attacker into the ground, before using the force to crush its windpipe. Looking down at the beast, Zorg began speaking again "Shrek, I presume? We have much to discuss..."

**_To Be Continued..._**


	8. LV-426

Luke stepped through the corridors of the TARDIS, making his way to the entrance. Upon reaching it, he saw the Doctor, introducing three young adults to his, "adventure". "Who are those kids, Doctor?" Luke asked. The Doctor looked at Luke, and gestured towards the trio of adolescents "Well, this here, this is Harry, that's his friend, Hermione, and his other friend, Ron" gesturing back at Luke, the Doctor continued "that over there, that's Luke". After their, rather rushed introduction, the Doctor walked over to the control panels of the TARDIS, setting the course for their next destination. "So, I'm assuming you're this, Harry Potter that we came for?" Luke said, glancing at the young bespectacled man. "Uh, y-yes, um, exactly why am I, or, we, rather, here?" Luke regarded the young man with a playful smile "We're saving reality, what else?". Before Harry could even begin to question Luke, the Doctor loudly exclaimed "AND WE ARE NOW IN FEDERATION SPACE!".

"Lock this thing down in containment, it may have cooperated with us now, but we don't know how unpredictable it may be" Admiral Zorg told a young officer in the _Warpath's_ containment block. Glancing at the beast known as Shrek, Zorg began to admire, him, it? It sat alone in its chamber, psychotic rage on its face, gnawing on the hoofed leg of some type of animal that the beast would occasionally call "donkey". Zorg snorted as he glanced away and proceeded towards the elevator shaft. As the elevator stopped on the top flor, Zorg made his way out to see Jinn, seated on his throne, looking through the port window at a small, seemingly lifeless planet. "What could possibly be so great about this worthless planet? What could the Master possibly desire from here?" Jinn began, never once turning his chair to look away from the rock. Zorg walked forward to stand by Jinn's chair "He said he wanted us to go planet-side and look for a crashed ship. We are instructed to gain access to the interior of the ship, and retrieve some type of material from them, some sort of alien egg..." Jinn turned his head slightly to just barely glance at Zorg. "What did he say the name of this swirling dustball was again?" Jinn said, turning back to look at the planet below them. "Apparently, the people of this reality refer to it as...LV-426".

Luke walked around a city reminiscent of Coruscant, his companions behind him. The Doctor told him that it was a city known as San Francisco, apparently it was the year 2382, at least, according to the people that lived here. Luke noticed that Harry and his friends seemed far more surprised than he did "Well, I guess, it is their planet, at least, that's what the Doctor said, still, not nearly as impressive as Coruscant" Luke mused. While the Doctor held a meeting with some "federation council" Luke and the others went site-seeing. "So this is..this is Earth?" Harry thought to himself as he stood atop the Golden Gate Bridge looking out at the futuristic cityscape before him, "It-it's so different, I don't care what anyone in the wizard world may say, but..muggles truly are amazing". Before Harry could continue admiring the transformed earth before him, Luke's communicator rang "Hello? Yes, you want us to meet you where? Federation Council Building? Okay, we'll be there shortly".

Two weeks ago, three stormtroopers had returned from LV-426, carrying some sort of...parasite, and for the past five days, all that was heard was the panicked screams and rapid blaster fire from the star destroyer the stormtroopers had returned to, the _Reaper_...at least, until earlier, last night, all there was now, was silence. "Of course I'd be one of the idiots being sent to investigate" Private Zahn thought to himself as he put on his helmet. He looked back and forth at the other troopers, and then at the sergeant, seated near the men piloting the shuttle. In the debriefing, they had been given strict orders to bring back as much information as possible, without inflicting damage. They were to begin recording the inside of the silent ship as soon as they reached it, and from there, to search every inch until they discover what became of the crew. Zahn grabbed his rifle as his shuttle landed in the hanger bay of the _Reaper_. He stepped out, along with his squad mates, twenty other stormtroopers, left all alone to find out what managed to take out a whole ship. As Zahn investigated the hangar, he noticed something strange, the ships in there were mostly intact, all except for one, apparently the pilot had tried taking off, but his TIE spun out of control and he was sent crashing onto the floor of the hangar. Sergeant Crowl ordered Zahn and another private to go investigate the fallen TIE. As Zahn walked up to the cockpit, rifle aimed carefully, he jumped. What he saw was horrifying, the pilot hadn't even bothered putting on a helmet, Zahn could tell he was very panicked, his face, frozen in terror. Something had punched through the pilot's forehead, killing him.

Zorg sat on his personal chair on the _Warpath's_ bridge. He sat, staring intensely at a view screen in front of him, looking at the live recording feed of the stormtroopers moving through the dead star destroyer. The camera feed showed, what appeared to be, burns all of the walls, both front blaster fire and...something else. The trooper suddenly tripped, only to be saved by another right behind him. Zorg watched as the camera turned down, to reveal a massive hole in the floor of the ship, and not only on that floor, but extending to several floors below it. Zorg listened as the trooper turned to his friends and suggested they find another way to the bottom of the ship.

Private Zahn was now walking through the ships engine room, glancing around nervously "Something is very, VERY, wrong here" he thought to himself as a voice called out to him, "Hey, Zahn, check this out". The private waved through the more narrow passages leading to the bottom layer of the engine room and near to the storage chamber as he walked towards his comrade. What he saw shocked him, frightened him. He stood, staring at the organic-looking substance on the walls, glued to it, a man...his chest...bursted from the inside. Yes..this was VERY wrong indeed, and he wanted to leave. However, he was a soldier first, and would finish his task. Zahn walked deeper into the engine room, to see, what appeared to be, some kind of...hive. There were leathery, egg-like things on the ground, and plastered on the walls, two more crew mates, their bodies, in the same state as the one Zahn just saw. However, there were more, most of them, just laying on the ground, their chests bursted open, however, one was intact. As Zahn approached the man, he suddenly sprung to life "H-h-help me, pleeease" the man begged as he began coughing and wheezing. He rolled on his stomach, grasping his chest as he began hacking up blood. Zahn rushed over and helped the man onto his knees, only to be shoved away. The man fell on his back, writhing on the floor as blood began spurting all over his chest. His chest began to pulsate, as if something was pushing itself out, in some perverted birth. As small, larva-like creature burst out of the man's chest, screaming to life, a short life, however, as Zahn and his squad mates immediately opened fire. Ceasing fire, Zahn looked up to see a comrade stabbed through the abdomen by some bizarre sickle-like...tail. He and the remaining squad member opened fire at the ceiling.

Zorg had stood and coldly watched as all but a couple in a full squadron of stormtroopers were either killed outright or dragged to their doom. "Amazing" he stood their, thinking to himself, before slouching back into his seat. The two surviving troopers were clever, closing themselves of in one section of the ship and deactivating the gravity drive in all the others. Zorg swiveled his chair to regard the officers working aboard the bridge. "I want a full squad of heavy troopers in that ship ASAP, send some tanks with them, they are to contain and bring whatever they find on that ship, here we will place them in our containment unit for further study" "Right away sir" one officer answered.

The group saw the Doctor standing outside the Federation Council Building with a proud look on his face. He waltzed over to the group and began "Okay, guys, not only has star fleet agreed to join our coalition, but they're also installing a teleported onto the TARDIS!" the group just sent confused looks to one another as the Doctor continued "they also agreed to send the engineers with us, so the work on the TARDIS won't impede our voyage". The crew climbed in the ship, along with a squad of Federation Engineers and their supplies, as they entered the TARDIS.

Zorg and Jinn stood side by side smirking as the imperial shuttles landed in the hangar. Troopers exited first, followed by some engineers and droids, rolling out multiple containers of what appeared to be eggs. What followed them left the pair even more pleased, the containment crew had apparently managed to capture live specimens, the first to come out was human sized, it had a skeletal, insect-like body, a long spine-like tail adorned with a large spike, and four large spines coming out of its back. It wasn't all they had captured, the next to come out had even more restraints than the first, it was massive, it's head had, what appeared to be, an organic "crown". It had a double row of arms, and everything on it was the same as the smaller adult, only far larger. It struggled and actually killed a crewman, however, multiple stun bolts put it down. The smaller adult became reckless at the sight of this, but it too was incapacitated. "Good" Jinn began, as he nodded at Zorg and marched away. Zorg returned to the bridge of the Warpath and began consulting his officers. "A job well-done, men. Now, blast that ship out of the sky and begin to recalibrate the Inter-dimensional Warp and set it for our next stop..."

The Doctor stood in control center of the TARDIS, punching in a new set of coordinates "Okay, gang, time for our next stop in this little adventure" the Doctor told his companions. "The place we are going to is a very strange place, the people there have strange powers, not to different from force users" Admiral Zorg said as he marched along the _Warpath's_ bridge. "The people there use the elements as their weapons, you know, fire, water, all that good stuff" the Doctor continued. "Our target is a specific individual on this world" Zorg explained to his officers, "See, in this world, certain people can control certain elements, but this man, HE CONTROLS THEM ALL" the Doctor looked back to see the dumbfounded looks on the faces of his companions. "The individual we are after" Zorg told his men, "The man we're looking for" the Doctor began to finish "IS A MAN NAMED AANG" the two men told their crews, simultaneously. The TARDIS began to phase out of the Federation's capital, while a massive ball of light swallowed up the imperial fleet, their next destination, earth, the earth that the avatar hails from...

**_To Be Continued..._**


	9. Aang

Aang sat in the Fire Nation Royal Palace's small grove, leaning on a tree as he watched a small pond before him, with a small family of turtleducks circling through the water. Aang shifted his hand through the small basket that lay beside him. He took out a loaf of bread and began to tear into small pieces, tossing them to the family to eat. "Sigh" he thought to himself "I thought peace would be more exciting, yet here I am, alone. Sokka and Suki went to take a short vacation at Ember Island, Toph went back to Ba Sing Se, something about a metalbending school, Katara went to look around the Royal City for a while, of course Zuko has to help arrange the peace settlements, and me, I'm just sitting here feeding turtleducks. I mean, I guess I could meditate or something, besides, Katara should be back soon enough". Very soon, Aang said to himself as he heard footsteps approaching him. Smiling into the pond's reflection, he saw Zuko's face form in the water. "Oh, it's you Zuko..." Aang said, sullenly. Zuko noted the glum expression on Aang's face "Is something wrong, Aang?" "No, it's nothing" Aang quietly replied, "Well" he thought "it's not Katara, but Zuko's better than nothing". Realizing how rare it is that Zuko would randomly approach him, Aang finally asked "Did you need something, Zuko?" Zuko simply shot a nervous glance at Aang and began to explain "Well, there appears to be some, uh, ambassadors here to discuss...something. I figured the Avatar should attend the meeting..." "Ambassadors?" Aang asked.

Luke shifted nervously, glancing at the guards stationed at many points around the waiting room. Luke took note that the two guards stationed at what was apparently the throne room had no weapons at all "How peculiar" he thought to himself. The Doctor stood in front of Luke, apparently he figured he should do all the talking, while Luke should stand behind and toy with his lightsaber, apparently. After some time, the curtains that hid the room shifted open, and two men walked out, or so Luke thought, on closer inspection, he realized that one of the "men" was merely a teenager, and the other, even young, about 13, he'd say. The Doctor bowed in respect as the older teenager approached, prompting Luke to do the same. The older teen signaled for them to rise. "Greetings, sirs" the Doctor began, he glanced at the older gentleman "I assume you are the one called Aang?". Luke watched as the teen shook his head in disagreement "No, I am Fire Lord Zuko, this is Aang" he said, pointing to the younger boy beside him. Aang regarded the two, as Zuko turned back towards his chamber, signaling for the others to follow.

A young boy climbed over a small hill covered in snow. Reaching the top, he glanced at the valley below him to see a large moving herd of yaks. However, what shocked him, was what he saw next. Some strange object descended from the sky, followed by two other, slightly larger ones. The three objects landed in the snow about a mile away, and, shocked by the sight, the boy ran back to his village, a small town on the outskirts of the Northern Water Tribe.

Jinn Skywalker stepped off the landing bridge of his shuttle, planting his feet on the soft snow. He looked around, scanning the area. It was mostly nothing but flat tundra, some mountains here and there, which everything covered in snow "Just like Hoth" he thought to himself "though not as cold". As Jinn continued to look around for any signs of life, something caught his eyes, something in the mountains, more artificial than natural in appearance. Signaling one of his guards, he motioned for a pair of electrobinoculars. Use them to look upon the strange formation, he realized his hypothesis was right, it appeared to not only be a settlement, but a whole kingdom. He walked back into his shuttle, walking towards the small holoprojector near the lounge seats. He patched in a transmission to the _Warpath_. Admiral Zorg appeared on the surface of the holoprojector. "We have landed planet side, Admiral, have you any idea of our location?" "Yes" Zorg answered "You appear to be near this planet's northern pole". Jinn closed his eyes and began thinking to himself, he opened his eyes to look at Zorg, once again. "Do you have any idea where this 'Aang' may be?" Zorg merely shook his head "We don't know much about this world, he can be anywhere, however, as a person of presumable significance, I imagine he would be surrounded by, and associated with, this world' government officials". Jinn looked towards the door of the shuttle, before looking back at Zorg. "I caught sight of what appears to be a kingdom not too far from here, perhaps they would know?". Smiling, Zorg answered "I doubt it would hurt to ask". Jinn and a squadron of troops mounted their speeder bikes. Jinn looked back to the soldiers "Follow me to about 100 meters near the settlement, once we reach that point, separate and form a defensive perimeter. I don't know what these people are capable of, but, whatever it is, we'll be ready for it". Jinn revved the engine in his speeder and raced off to lead his soldier through the tundra.

"So...what you're saying is...you want us to leave, and go with you...somewhere, right now?" Zuko asked his two guests, as they sat, crosse-legged, on the floor. "Exactly" the Doctor answered "or at least him" he added, nodding in Aang's direction. Zuko closed his eyes, and with a face that said he was probably far wiser beyond his years. On the left side of his face, there was a horrible scar "I wonder how he got that" Luke said to himself, quietly. Seemingly noticing his stare, Zuko returned his gaze, the young Fire Lord pursing his lips in discomfort, though he had gotten used to people staring. Zuko glanced at Aang, expecting an answer, but the look Aang returned told him that he would have to explain. "I am sorry. While we would be happy to look further into your proposition, it is simply not possible, not right now. Only a week ago, did we come out of a very long war, and, right now, we must focus on maintaining the newfound peace in the world". The Doctor gave Zuko a rather sad look, before figuring out a loophole "Well..." He began "we only need Aang". Aang looked surprised, what could they possibly need him for. He took a moment to consider, and, with a sigh, he gave his answer "I'm sorry, but...like Zuko, I am needed here, to help maintain the peace". Luke looked at the Doctor fiddling away at his sonic screwdriver, and decided to try to negotiate an agreement between the four of them. He looked back and forth at both Aang and Zuko before he began "Look...I know the two of you are needed here to maintain the peace, believe me, I know how conditions can get right after a war, but, there's a threat out there, a threat bigger than all of this, and, if we don't stop it, well, there may not even be a world to protect anymore". Aang and Zuko glanced at each other. Luke opened his mouth to speak once again, as the Doctor cursed silently at himself, and pulled out some same strange device. Walking up to the Avatar and the Fire Lord, he showed them the screen of the device. Pointing at an object in the middle of the screen, the Doctor explained "You see that, that's an imperial warship. That, that is a bigger threat to your world than anything you've ever seen before, and it is why you need to join us". Zuko looked annoyed at this "Look, we don't have time for your ga-" before he could finish, one of his servants walked in and bowed before shouting at the group frantically "FIRE LORD ZUKO, WE HAVE SPOTTED SOMETHING IN THE SKY, YOU MUST SEE IT, URGENTLY!" Zuko swapped a concerned look with Aang, and the two stood to follow the woman.

Jinn climbed off his speeder, walking along a small port, with two imperial guards following him. The trio approached a man standing near a large boat. "Hello" Jinn greeted the man "we are in need of your service". "To?" the man asked, Jinn answered "We are heading to that city over there" he said, pointing at the capital of the Northern Water Tribe. "Okay, that'll be 50 pieces" the man assured him. "You would be pleased to ferry us for free" Jinn told the man with a wave of his hand, to which the man complied.

Zuko looked through the telescope to see what appeared to be a ship floating high in the sky. He jumped back, looking at Aang. "It's an imperial star destroyer, nasty things, looks like the Empire arrived here the same time we did" Luke explained. "Empire?" Aang asked him, "Yes, they used to rule the galaxy where I came from. We recently took out their emperor, but they keep fighting regardless". "Galaxy, Empire?" Aang asked, even more confused. Luke placed his hand on Aang's shoulder "Let me explain..."

Jinn bowed before the chief of the Northern Water Tribe. "So, exactly why are you looking for the Avatar" the chief queried. Jinn looked up and smiled "I am in need of his assistance..."

**_To Be Continued..._**

**Author's Note: Hey, guys, okay, this is for everyone reading my story, now, I know the upload dates have been somewhat random, so, for future reference, I plan to recognize Thursday as the day for chapter updates. I will try my best to maintain this schedule, thanks, SEE YA!**


	10. Aang's Decision

"Entire planets? So that's what we're dealing with..." Aang said, slumping onto the ground, head in hands. "Is it possible to stop them?" Zuko asked, Luke looked at him considerately "In this world, with these weapons? I don't know, I just don't know...". Aang stared at the ground, he scowled as he felt anger building within him "Why?" he wondered "The war had just ended, there was finally peace, why? Bah, there's always something". Aang stood up tall, as Luke noted that, while he had the body and appearance of a boy, the boy almost had the wisdom and knowledge of a man. Aang glanced at Luke "I will not just let these people suffer, my people, the Avatar is supposed to protect the world...".

"You seek the Avatar's help? Why, the 100 year war is over, what could possibly be wrong?" Chief Arnook questioned the young man that stood before him. "I seek his guidance, I am looking for a spiritual guide" Arnook noted the look in the man's eyes, there was something sinister behind them, something dark, he was not all he appeared to be. "Well, we have many spiritual masters here, in our city..." Arnook began, only to be interrupted by the young man "I am sorry, but it is adamant that I meet the avatar, he is the only person capable of helping me". Mistrustful of the man, Arnook began walking out of his throne room, and out his palace "Come with me, we have many priests and shamans in our kingdom, perhaps, one shall suit you" he motioned the man to follow. He watched as the man glanced at the two individuals he came in with, bodyguards? All of this was making Arnook feel very uncomfortable, very uncomfortable indeed. Walking to one of his advisers, he ordered him to send a message to the avatar, that the Northern Water Tribe may be in danger.

"How?" the Doctor asked, "you can't just use air to blast it out of the sky, fire won't work, rocks? Pfft, and water, what do you plan to do, rain on it?" "WELL WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO DO!?" Aang shouted. "Come with us" the Doctor told him "it's your only hope...". Aang looked to Zuko for guidance, but he could tell, Zuko was just as stumped as he was. Aang turned to storm off, only to see Katara in the doorway. "What happened, what's going on?" she asked. Aang simply looked at her with a grave look "Something bad, worse then we ever faced before, even worse than Azula, or Ozai, or all of the Fire Nation...".

Jinn walked through the icy streets beside Artook, as well as both men's respective guards. He had been through three "shamans" by now, and grew angrier with each wasted step "So, the old fool seeks to distract me, eh?" Jinn thought to himself. He thumbed buttons on his wrist gauntlet, signaling his troops into combat positions inside the city. He stopped in his tracks, and Arnook turned to face him. "What's wrong, why have you stopped?" he asked. "I TIRE OF THIS, OLD MAN, TELL ME WHERE THE AVATAR IS NOW!" Arnook looked at Jinn, his face showing anger, and a hint of fear "You dare address the Chief of the Northern Water Tribe with such disrespect!? Guards seize-..." the words stuck him Arnook's throat as he felt an invisible hand begin to crush his windpipe. His feet left the ground as he was lifted into the air "You will tell me where the Avatar is, now!" Jinn growled as he choked the life out of the feeble old man. Jinn listened behind him as his stormtroopers effortlessly gunned down Arnook's guards. "I-I will, I will never t-tell you..." Arnook whispered, the words beginning to taper off. "Fine, such things are unnecessary anyway" Jinn shot at him, as he discerned the Avatar's whereabouts through the force. "Hmm...Fire Nation, you people call it? You're thoughts betray you, old man" Arnook looked down at the young man, as darkness filled his vision, and his universe was no more.

Jinn sneered at the old fool's corpse "I'd have let you live, old man" he thought to himself, for a moment, seeing Old Master Kenobi's face, seeing the old man smiling at him and his family, as he and Anakin were gunned down by a coalition of stormtroopers and Palpatine's personal apprentice, a woman named Mara Jade... Jinn thought deep to himself, however, razor sharp shards of ice being flung towards him brought him back to reality. He deflected the ice shards with his saber, but what happened next caught him off guard. The water around him seemingly came to life, seizing him up into the air, and flinging him away. "So, these are the special abilities the natives here possess? No wonder the Master wants them so badly, I wonder what this 'Avatar' is capable of". Jinn's thoughts were cut off again when a tentacle of water smacked him onto the floor. Using the force, Jinn pulled his assailant towards him, impaling them on his blade. In a split second, he dislodged his weapon and slashed through another opponent. "Even with these two, there are many more, and it looks like it may be too much for the troops to handle" he dashed towards some endangered stormtroopers, cutting their would be murderers to ribbons. "This is bad" he thought to himself, "I need, ZORG!" he shouted, looking up to see Zorg's shuttle coming down to provide support, cavalry in tow.

"Honey, I, I know it's hard, believe me, I do, but-" "BUT WHAT KATARA!? These people...I failed the world once when I ran away from the air temples, and I failed again back at Ba Sing Se...now, now that I have finally fulfilled my duty as Avatar, I, something's happening, and I can't do anything about it..." Aang said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "Excuse me, but, a Miss Bei Fong has arrived, she would like to see the Avatar..." one of Zuko's servants whispered sheepishly. Zuko nodded to have her let in. "You see that, Twinkletoes?" Toph asked Aang, pointing towards the sky, "Two of my students saw it from a telescope and told me about it, I figured I should go to you". "I can't believe this, they give Toph an introduction, but not us" Sokka whined as he walked in, along with Suki. "Oh hush, Sokka, it's not that big a deal" Suki said, trying to calm him down "NOT A BIG DEAL!? We saved the world to, ya know..." Sokka complained. Becoming serious again, he looked at Aang "You saw it, Aang, some kind of UFO, or something..." "Yeah" Suki added "they landed on Ember Island and a bunch of armored guys climbed out and searched around". "Seems they've been doing that" Toph said "while I was coming over, I saw some of those guys raiding a small village, they were looking for you AANG" Toph said, pointing to Aang without facing him. "You have any idea who these guys are? Some weird spirits or something? Some weird advanced people from before the war?" Sokka asked "They call themselves the Empire. They ruled the world, well, galaxy, rather, from where I come from" Luke answered him. Sokka scanned the young man up and down "Aaand you are?" "My name's Luke Skywalker, I come from the same universe as the men looking for Aang, I've come to recruit him for my mission", Sokka relaxed upon hearing this "Oooh, I SEE, so what, you guys are going to take Aang back to your place and train him or something?" "Not exactly" Luke explained "we come from the same place, but we are not allies. Long story short, all of reality is in grave danger" Luke explained "And we need his help" the Doctor finished, pointing towards Aang.

Harry sat sipping tea at a table in San Francisco. Ever since arriving here, he had been left with the Federation, apparently it was agreed he'd be safe here, along with both his and Luke's friends. "Sigh" he thought to himself "I wonder what crazy adventures the others are off on?".

Aang stepped away from the group, this was just too much to digest all at once. "Aang-" "No Katara, I need to be alone for some time" Aang said, as he stormed away from the group. Hours later, Aang found himself in deep meditation in the Western Air Temple. He had told the group where he was headed, at least, and had left Appa with them, if they needed to reach him. While meditating, he called forth the spirit of Avatar Roku. "Greetings, Aang" "ROKU, boy, am I glad to see you, I am in need of guidance". Roku looked at Aang "What's troubling you Aang?" "Well, some very bad guys have come to the world, worse than the Fire Nation. However, when they came, so did some others, and they tell me that I have to go with them if I wish to save the universe, it's, it's just...even if I can trust them, I CAN'T ABANDON THE PEOPLE HERE" Roku looked on at the young Avatar with sympathy. "Aang, I know you are but a young avatar...but, sometimes we must do something that is hard, because it is the right thing to do. You may see yourself as forsaking these people, but, your calling is to more than just this world. You have a higher calling than any Avatar before you, your true destiny is upon you Aang, I offer you this wisdom, those that are willing to make the toughest sacrifices and commit the most selfless acts, they will lead the way to peace...". Roku's essence faded to reveal Luke standing in front of him. Something was wrong, however, Luke was wearing something different, and there was a strange blue man standing beside him, clad in military attire. "Hello, Avatar, my name is Admiral Zorg, I have come to recruit you, me and my associate here, seek everlasting peace, and we believe that you, the avatar, should join us in bringing it about" Aang simply glanced at Luke "Luke, what's going on? Who is that, where are the others, where's Appa?" Luke simply blinked at Aang "...Luke?" he asked. Suddenly, sharp rocks jutted out from the ground beneath him, as he leapt away, he was thrown into a pillar. "GET AWAY FROM HIM, AANG!" Aang looked back to see Luke, along with his friends and Appa.

Luke glowered at the man getting up behind Aang "So, both Jinn and Admiral Zorg?". Zorg looked at Luke and began to grin "So, you did find your way here after all? As did we!". "Ha, why so smug, Zorg, there are seven of us and only two of you" Luke shouted at Zorg. "Oh really" Zorg spat back, as three imperial assault shuttles rose behind him. Realizing the danger, Aang and Toph rose a rock wall, and the group began to run. "How'd those guys find me!? What happened!?" Aang shouted at Luke as they raced through the corridors of the abandoned Air Temple "They arrived at the palace not too long after you left, we escaped, but they must

of followed us and took an alternate route when they learned you were heading here!" Luke replied. As the group made their escape, they heard an explosion coming from the outer courtyard, Luke looked back to see Jinn walking through a hole blasted in the rock barricade Aang and Toph had put up. Luke stopped in his tracks, "You guys take Appa outside, the Doctor had to make some upgrades to the TARDIS" he shouted, before tossing a small device to Aang "take it, the doctor will be able to track you with that". Luke pulled out his saber, and turned to see Jinn, sword in hand "Time for round two?" Luke asked "Certainly" Jinn replied.

As the gang rushed down the corridors of the temple to reach the next opening courtyard, the walls began to collapse under the rate of fire. Aang and Toph earthbended the walls of the temple to create supports for the crumbling building, though they all new it would collapse. As the group ran down, they suddenly found themselves being blasted at, by, what appeared to be, lights, like lasers or something, turning to see a group of soldiers rushing at them. Zuko managed to knock them away with a massive fire blast, with an air last from Aang knocking away the rest of them, Toph closed up the corridor using earthbending. The group kept running down the corridor as they began to see a light signaling the courtyard. Upon reaching the courtyard, they found themselves surrounded by soldiers "Not a problem" Katara thought, as she used a nearby waterfall to knock them off the terrace.

Jinn dashed at Luke, slashing at his legs, a blow that Luke blocked, before countering with a diagonal slash. Jinn blocked this attack and shoved Luke backwards, with this, Luke spun, meeting Jinn's blade. During the movement, he noted that the group had safety reach the courtyard. Luke flipped backwards, causing Jinn to leap after his, attacking him with a downward slash. Jinn fell onto Luke, sabers clashed, pushing the two blades ever closer to Luke's throat. Mustering his strength, Luke sent Jinn into the ceiling with a force push, further damaging the structure of the building. After standing back up, Luke again used the force to shove a Jinn backwards towards the wall of the corridor, as he began to sprint towards the courtyard. Jinn gave chase, striking at Luke whenever he got close, the two spinning and flipping their way down the hallway to the courtyard. Luke noted the light suddenly around him, realizing he was now at the courtyard. Jinn spun towards Luke, slashing at him multiple times in the span of a few seconds, the two momentarily became a blur, before Jinn made his first mistake. He went to stab at Luke, and, seeing his opportunity, Luke knocked the saber out of his grasp, before leaping to kick him in the jaw, knocking him back for good measure. Luke ran to the edge of the terrace, only to see nobody there...Jinn arose, and used the force to call forth his lightsaber, just then, Aang appeared on Appa, with the TARDIS materializing not too far behind him. Before Aang could get close enough to help Luke climb in, stormtroopers swarmed the terrace, firing at the boy and his pet, a mighty force push knocked down all but Jinn, and Luke leapt off the terrace. However, as he jumped, so did Jinn. Luke flew, ever closer to Appa, while Jinn, saber in hand prepared to finish him off, Jinn swung his blade at Luke's back when a mighty wind gust suddenly hit him mid-air sending him hurtling back towards the collapsing air temple. Aang grabbed onto Luke's hand and pulled him up as he began to descend towards the earth. Luke's relief turned into terror as he realized Appa would be unable to fit in the TARDIS, he looked back to see Jinn riding atop a shuttle, saber in hand, towards him and Aang. Suddenly, a yellow beam of light engulfed the three, and they were inside the TARDIS again.

The Doctor walked towards the three of them, Aang grinning to himself. "Yup, sorry about that, folks, just had to finish installing my new teleporter, yes, that Federation tech really can be useful, believe it or not". For the first time, Luke was grateful to see the Doctor, and gave the peculiar man a hug. Looking to Aang, Luke began to speak "Look, Aang, I know this is truly painful, what we ask of you, I really do, but-" "I know what you're saying" Aang said, cutting him off "I know what I must do...I must join you, and help you save the universe from whatever is coming...". The TARDIS dematerialized, further in the distance, stormtroopers marched through the Royal City, declaring the entire planet to be under martial law. On the Fire Nation Royal Palace, a new banner his put up, the Imperial Flag. Admiral Zorg stands before a large crowd "Hello, people of the Fire Nation, and any other nationality you may hail from, rejoice, for today is a new day. Today, you begin your lives as citizens of the Empire".

**_To Be Continued..._**


	11. Luke's Vision and the One Ring

A man crouched alone in a dark, empty room, crouching near a dark well in its center. A drop of blood fell into the dark solution inside it, followed by the crackling of lightning, and a strange of dark chants. Black smoke began to rise from the solution, filling the entire room, before coalescing in the form of a humanoid shadow. The man bowed in respect to the figure "Greetings, Master" the man began, awaiting response. "Greetings, Jinn, rise" with that, Jinn got up to his feet, respectfully bowing his head to the shadow. "I can sense the anxiety in you" the shadow stated, "why have you summoned me?". Jinn raised his head, making sure to betray not a hint of fear in his face "I am sorry, but I have failed you, my Master. The Avatar has escaped, that Skywalker, Luke has thwarted me" the shadow squinted its glowing red eyes, processing the information. "I see, yes, indeed, what of that Potter-boy?". Still making sure not to show fear on his face, Jinn continued "Well, we do not know for certain, but we believe that he too my be with Skywalker". Jinn stood silently to let the shadow plan out what came next, if his Master was angered by this news, he did not show it. "Do not fret, my young apprentice" the shadow started to say "there are many other options, in order to regain my power...your next target is an object of great power, the people of that universe refer to it as 'The One Ring' I need you to secure the ring and bring it here. After that, you have one final target, a boy named Naruto Uzumaki, I need you to locate him and bring him to here as well, do not fail me again". "Understood" Jinn said, nodding, "also, Master, upon inspection of this particular universe, we found that it is in fact connected to many others." Jinn continue, the shadow stared at him "Go on" it said. "Yes, an interconnected universe that call themselves, the Nickverse, apparently they are led by a being known as Spongebob Squarepants". The shadow narrowed its eyes "Squarepants, eh...? Jinn, I want you to send Admiral Zorg to go and find Squarepants and bring him into our alliance" Jinn stared at the shadow "And what am I to do, Master?" the shadow replied "I need you to find and secure the Ring, then I need you Uzumaki-boy and begin the ritual with him, their power should be sufficient for our plans..." "Yes, my Master" Jinn answered, obediently, he bowed "we shall bring everlasting peace". Jinn stood and watched as the shadow suddenly collapsed into hundreds of black rats, all of which ran into the well, drowning themselves, and disintegrating upon death. Jinn winced for a moment and walked towards the door, activating the lights to the room. Jinn left the room, and ordered the nearest officer to begin amassing troops and coordinating warp jumps.

Luke looked around at what lay before him, what he saw was horrifying. Bodies lay all around, stormtroopers, men wearing those same red shirts he had seen back in San Francisco, some soldiers he couldn't even identify. Smoke rose from the ground, the parts of the sky that weren't black with smog were red and orange from the flames emanating from the area and the surrounding buildings. Luke walked among the bodies, before he finally began to see faces he recognized, Harry, Aang, the Doctor, Han, Chewie, Lando, Leia, and Ruby...he walked further to see Jinn lying on the floor on his back, his eyes wild, blood covered wounds on his face, bruises all over. He mouthed something inaudible and heaved before dying. Raising his head, Luke saw a dark silhouette looming over the field, glowing red eyes the only feature he could make out, terrifying eyes, filled with a cold anger, and something that was simply...evil. Luke's eyes shot open "Another vision" he thought, whatever the force was telling him, it wasn't good. Luke left his quarters to head towards the main Control Room of the TARDIS. The Doctor noticed looked come in "Oh, morning, you sleep well? Really, you do in fact look a tad bit exhausted" "Just a nightmare" Luke responded, wiping his eyes and yawning. "Well, why don't you go take a seat in the Lounge area, maybe you can fix yourself something to eat". Luke blinked at the Doctor and then nodded.

The TARDIS materialized in San Francisco, the group had stopped there to drop off Aang and his friends. "Okay everyone, hope you've had a nice trip, the hotel check in is right over there, hope you enjoy your stay" the Doctor said, waving to Aang and the others. "Wait just a minute-" Aang started, but the Doctor cut him off "Don't have a minute. Don't worry, there's much to do here, I'm sure you'll enjoy it, lots to do, lots to see". Aang looked at his friends "Look, you brought us here, it's not fair that you just drop us off and leave" the Doctor let his head drop, before looking back at Aang "Our mission may get dangerous" he cautioned, but Aang was unafraid "Don't worry, I can handle myself". The Doctor smirked after hearing this "Alrighty then, hop on board-" "OH NO YOU DON'T, I AM NOT BEING LEFT BEHIND AGAIN" Harry shouted, running towards the group the Doctor gulped "Like I said, all aboard". The group began heading onto the TARDIS, as Aang turned towards his friends "Guys, I'd like you to stay here, I don't know if we can trust this guy...but, I'm sure here is safer than wherever we may be going" Sokka protested "No way Aang, where you go, we go" "We're a family, remember?" Toph added, as Zuko nodded his head. Aang smiled, "Look, I'm grateful, but, I don't want anyone of you getting hurt, not to mention, I can take care of myself" Aang said, trying to reassure them. "Aang, we know you can, but we won't let you go alone...I'll go with you" Katara said, walking towards Aang "As will I" Zuko added. "It's settled then, last calls for passengers, last calls for passengers" the Doctor said, cupping his hands at his mouth to produce an echo effect. The trio nodded at one another and headed onto the TARDIS.

Two armies faced one another and burnt, torn, and rocky terrain. Fighting took places in some areas, while near the center, many soldiers found themselves spectating the events taking place before them. Two warriors lie on the ground slain, a dark, armor-clad figure looming above them, mace in hand. Sauron, the Dark Lord had just slain the great warriors, Elendil and Gil-galad singlehandedly, and now, he stood before Elendil's son, Isildur, prepared to take a final strike and put an end to this pathetic attempt at resistance. Isildur moved towards his father's sword, only for it's blade to be crushed under Sauron's heel. Undeterred, he grasped the hilt regardless, and then, stopped...staring at the sky, as did Sauron, as did the two great armies. What seemed like a dagger floated through the sky, "What is that?" Isildur thought to himself. What happened next surprised them, as men began descending from the object in the sky, covered in strange white armor and bearing strange objects in their hands, presumably weapons. The armies began to move apart as the men from the sky began to take up more and more space. Suddenly, one man stood in front of the others, not in armor, but wearing strange attire. "Greetings, I am most sorry if I am interrupting something, but I have come here seeking an object of great power" Isildur noticed that everyone looked confused, even Sauron seemed stunned, if he could have seen his face, of course. "I am looking for an object the people here refer to as the 'One Ring', probably something like that" the man said, pointing towards Sauron's hand. Isildur watched as Sauron raised his arm, seemingly focusing his ring at the man, ready to attack. In an instant, the strange man pulled a metallic cylinder from his belt, a brilliant blue light flashed out, and Sauron's arm fell away from his body. In an instant, Sauron's body formed cracks and began glowing, with Sauron's body disappearing in a violent explosion of light, the force of which knocked back Isildur as well as all the soldiers in the area, except for the strange man. Isildur watched as the One Ring flew from the finger of Sauron's fallen arm into the hand of his slayer. "Well, that settles that" the man said to himself.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Author's Note: Hey guys, okay, there was some stuff I wanted to add to this chapter, but didn't think it'd fit, so, I decided, I'd treat you to a short preview for the next chapter. Enjoy**

**Preview: **Spongebob paced back and forth in his throne room, pausing occasionally to pet his snail, hoping his purr would soothe him, but it did not, it did nothing at all. His hometown of Bikini Bottom was being attacked by invaders he'd never seen before, and had no idea about how to fight, these invaders, they actually **KILLED PEOPLE! **It's all because of that stupid Last Airbender, isn't it? They should've never been allowed to exist, they brought this violence upon them, **IT WAS ALL THEM!** He placed his finger on the intercom on the arm of his throne, "ZIM!" he shouted, and almost immediately, the neurotic alien reported. "Zim, I thought you said your little 'Irken Armada' could handle this, BUT THE INVADERS ARE STILL HERE!" Zim gulped for a minute "We are trying our best, Lord Squarepants, but...but, many irkens have died, and not much of a dent has been made". The yellow sponge's rage was plain on his face "I DON'T CARE IF A HUNDRED IRKENS DIE, I DON'T CARE IF A THOUSAND IRKENS DIE, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF ALL THE IRKENS DIE, YOU WILL STOP THIS INVASION!" Sim saluted and left the room, how he hated that stupid, stupid sponge, "You're the first on my list, Squarepants" Zim thinks to himself as he storms through corridors towards the irken command center.

**Okay, guys, that was the preview for Chapter 12 of my fanfic, hope you enjoyed it! Oh yeah, and one more thing, I don't want to sound pretentious, but, as his films made such a large part of my childhood, I just wanted to say RIP to Robin Williams. Bye everyone, see ya around next week!**


	12. Conquest

Squidward was walking home from the Krusty Krab, grinning at the thought of unwinding after another long day of being humiliated by the sponge. Every day, in and out, every 11 minutes of his life, idiotic nonsense seemed to take place, that Spongebob and his sadistic pal Patrick always found a way to make his life hell, and at the end of the day, he was still exiled to this dump of a city, Bikini Bottom? What a joke, Spongebob lives like a king in Nick Palace, whereas he's sentenced to the slums, it's not fair, Spongebob only has to be here once in a while so his sick form of entertainment could be recorded and then he got to go do Neptune knows what, while he had to suffer, it wasn't even fair, not even Krabs or that squirrel had to live here, only rejects like him and Plankton. As Squidward began to unlock his door, he looked towards Bikini Bottom's urban area, watching the city apparently ablaze "Humph, what a dump" he thought to himself. He wouldn't have cared had he not seen the explosions "Okay, something's wrong" he said to himself, locking himself inside his small home. Glancing from his window, he saw two soldiers leave some sort of submarine, floating towards his house. They banged on the door "Open up citizen, this is a search, we are looking for an individual known as Spongebob Squarepants". When Squidward refused to answer the door, the broke it down, to find Squidward cowering in a corner of his room...

Jinn stood in the middle of the battlefield, his eyes fixed on the ring in his hand, gazing into its mesmerizing glow, a glow that promised power, glory. "Who are you" a voice asked him from behind. Jinn turned to see an armored human cautiously advancing towards him. Jinn squinted his eyes before smirking "I am your savior. Am I not the one that just bested this villain you were fighting..." Jinn said, looking around the field at the humanoid creatures running away "...apparently sending your enemy into full retreat?". The man furrowed his eyebrows, but nodded in reply "Aye, that is true". Seeing the man wasn't satisfied, Jinn finally explained "My name is Jinn Skywalker, and I come from a far away land...I came here to retrieve this, the item known here as the One Ring" Jinn said, holding up the ring between his thumb and index fingers. The man stared at the ring for a moment, before looking back towards Jinn "I am Elrond, now the standing leader of elves, and that ring you now possess, it is extremely dangerous, molded from darkness, that ring is purely and simply...evil, which is why" he said, extending his arm towards Jinn "you must leave it with me, so that it may be destroyed". Jinn looked at the ring, and looked back at Elrond. He opened his mouth to utter a single word "No" as he turned away from the field and began preparations to return to his star destroyer. Isildur watched Jinn walk away, seething with anger "I won't let my father's sacrifice be in vain" he snatched the blade from a nearby soldier and charged at Jinn. Jinn turned to see Isildur angle his sword for a vertical strike, motioning his lightsaber into a defensive posture in response. Isildur watched as his sword broke upon contact with the strange visitors weapon, he landed on his heels, and began walking backwards in fear as he saw Jinn walk towards him, pointing his mysterious weapon in his direction. In one sweep, he broke off another piece of his sword, and in another sweep, the sword had been reduced to the hilt. Isildur fell back as another sweep from the strange man's weapon smacked his weapon from his hand, breaking it into many pieces. Jinn stared at the man before him with an indifferent expression "These people aren't a threat in the slightest" he thought to himself as he signaled his stormtroopers and began leaving the area, watching as his personal shuttle began to land. Elrond called out to Jinn "THE RING IS NOT WORTH IT, NO MATTER WHAT POWER IT PROMISES, IT'S ALL A LIE, IT IS WORTH NOTHING TO YOU!" Jinn turned one final time to regard him "You're right, there's no amount of power it can promise me, that I don't already have". Elrond flinched as he saw Jinn's eyes change from an average blue shade, to a burning yellow-orange hue. Jinn walked onto his shuttle, moving towards one of his advisors "Sir" the man began "if I am correct, we are meant to annex all peoples we come across, yes?" Jinn stared at him for a moment before nodding, entering his shuttle as more imperial assault shuttles began to land...

Spongebob paced back and forth in his throne room, pausing occasionally to pet his snail, hoping his purr would soothe him, but it did not, it did nothing at all. His hometown of Bikini Bottom was being attacked by invaders he'd never seen before, and had no idea about how to fight, these invaders, they actually KILLED PEOPLE! It's all because of that stupid Last Airbender, isn't it? They should've never been allowed to exist, they brought this violence upon them, IT WAS ALL THEM! He placed his finger on the intercom on the arm of his throne, "ZIM!" he shouted, and almost immediately, the neurotic alien reported. "Zim, I thought you said your little 'Irken Armada' could handle this, BUT THE INVADERS ARE STILL HERE!" Zim gulped for a minute "We are trying our best, Lord Squarepants, but...but, many irkens have died, and not much of a dent has been made". The yellow sponge's rage was plain on his face "I DON'T CARE IF A HUNDRED IRKENS DIE, I DON'T CARE IF A THOUSAND IRKENS DIE, I DON'T EVEN CARE IF ALL THE IRKENS DIE, YOU WILL STOP THIS INVASION!" Sim saluted and left the room, how he hated that stupid, stupid sponge, "You're the first on my list, Squarepants" Zim thinks to himself as he storms through corridors towards the irken command center. Looking out the window of his palace, Spongebob squinted his eyes in rage. This invasion began only a week ago, and already, his forces were almost demolished. At this point, Bikini Bottom, his home town was all but an enemy base, with Dimmsdale and Retroville being occupied quickly. The way he heard it, most of the irken armada was gone by now. As he watched through his window, he saw his forces embroiled in a vicious battle on the streets, glancing to the sky he saw enemy star ships tearing apart irken battle cruisers and assault fighters. Suddenly, his palace door slammed open, Spongebob spun around to see his guards getting gunned down, as a blue man wearing a military uniform marched in. Staring at the man, Spongebob took a seat on his throne. "Well, I see you've made your point, starting this invasion and busting into my throne room...what do you want?" the man stepped towards the throne and bowed before it, much to Spongebob's annoyance "Cut the crap, if you truly respected me, you wouldn't have invaded and busted in unannounced, state your business". The man nodded and began "My name is Vahn Zorg, Grand Admiral of the Imperial Navy. I came here on orders from my Master to investigate and report anything I find...also, he requested I meet you for...negotiations" Spongebob raised a brow before squinting his eyes "...So, that disgusting vermin eh? What does he want with me, does he plan on 'annexing' us as well?" Zorg shook his head, seemingly offended "Oh no, not at all, my Master wanted an alliance, between our civilization and your mighty empire" Spongebob frowned hearing this "Not interested" he replied. Zorg smiled upon hearing this "Very well...of course, I will have to leave my troops here, ensure that your army doesn't attack us for vengeance. I'd stay, but my duties are elsewhere, and, with me gone, I can't ensure that my men will show...restraint in their actions". Spongebob gulped hearing this, at first trying to appear calm and regal, before sighing and conceding to Zorg's wishes "Yes...we, we at Nickelodeon will form an alliance with you, if you ensure the invasion will be halted". Please with his response, Zorg nodded "The invasion will cease immediately, however, I will need to station some troops here, to keep the peace between our people" Spongebob's eyes widened in rage, before he shut the tightly, knowing this was his only option...

The TARDIS materialized in a new and strange alien world. "HERE WE ARE" shouted the Doctor as he and his companions "THE LAND OF OOO!". As the crew walked on to this new world, they heard a loud commotion as they turned around to see Luke exiting the TARDIS, Marty McFly and Leia in tow. "Weren't they supposed to be back in San Francisco!?" the Doctor asked. "Pretty sure" Luke said "I found them stowed away back in storage room"...

_**To Be Continued**_


	13. Finn and Jake

A boy wandered, scared and alone through an abandoned, dead forest. He walked through the skeletons of trees, the crumpling of dead leaves the only sound as he glanced around in building terror. The boy gently cupped his hands around his mouth "H-hello, I-is anybody there?".

The boy's call was met with what seemed like a very faint and weak shout "I'm here son".

The boy shot up and ran towards the voice, seeing who it came from. A man stood alone in the forest, his dark tunic and robes subtly twisting and moving in the faint breeze. His warm smile welcomed the boy, his deep blue eyes comforting him, his outstretched arms beckoning him to come. The boy ran towards the man, tears in his eyes, arms outstretched "Father, father you're here!".

As the boy got closer to his father, things began to get very strange. The man's blue eyes had turned extremely pale, almost featureless, as did the rest of his skin. What seemed like a welcome for a warm hug now became an almost predatory stance, with his arms stiff. His father now wore a blank expression, and seemed to be staring past the boy. The boy collapsed onto the ground due to stopping mid-run, as he witnessed his father burst into flames. "F-father? What's happening father!?"

The boy received now answer as he saw his father's lips curl into an awkward smile. His face stretched and deformed more and more. The man's eyes turned a sickly yellow color, as he opened his mouth in a psychotic grin, his teeth becoming jagged and yellow. His skin began to scar and fold on itself. By now the man looked nothing like his father. The boy's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak "It's you, the man that took my family, the demon".

The demon began cackling in psychotic glee as he turned his hands toward the boy and sent forth lightning from his fingertips, slamming the boy into a tree behind him. As the boy began to come to his senses, the demon began to stalk toward him, his blazing cloak setting the forest on fire. The demon stretched an arm towards the boy, before retracting it. In an instant it's blazing form burrowed through the ground, and the boy stood up to see a destroyed landscape around him, burning molten cracks searing through the floor, the sky dark with black smoke, with only a blood red moon piercing through the cloak of darkness. Flames began to lick at the boy's feet, setting him ablaze as he heard a voice calling him in his mind "You couldn't protect us".

Jinn jumped up from his bed, lightsaber in hand, and looked around his room. He had subconsciously thrown many of his items around the walls using the force. "Just a dream" he thought to himself. He walked towards his training room and sat on its floor "Nothing some meditation won't resolve".

"Look, the Doc wanted me to stay with you guys and check everything out, okay, make sure everything was okay" Marty said, defensively.

"Do you know how dangerous this mission may be? You could get killed, that was why I specifically asked you to stay back at our headquarters!" The Doctor shouted.

Luke looked at the two arguing and decided he may as well put in his piece "Well, I don't know about Marty, but, I do know that Leia can take care of herself" he said, smiling at his sister.

Leia nodded and attempted to be civil about the situation "Look, Doctor, I only came aboard when I saw Marty sneaking onto the ship. Besides which, I have fought in my fair share of battles, I can handle myself, Marty, I don't know if he can fight, but, it looks like we're stuck with him".

The Doctor twisted his face in an irritated expression before by conceding "Fine, but if he dies or gets captured, it's not my fault".

Finn and Jake walked through the desert, Finn staring ahead on the vast expanse, eyes wide with glee "You heard what the Spiky Mayor said, right? Humans, real life humans, like me!".

Jake looked at his adoptive brother and smiled "Yeah, real humans".

Suddenly, the pair heard a loud commotion coming from beyond a sand dune, as suddenly some giant rock monster reared up and curled down towards something. Finn and Jake ran over the dune to see the rock serpent attacking a group of people, humans. Finn pulled his sword out and charged as Jake stretched his legs towards the monster. "Stay away from those humans!" shouted Finn, as he leapt towards the beast.

"Stay away from those humans" a voice shouted, catching Luke's attention.

Luke looked in the direction of the voice to see a strangely dressed teenager wielding a sword leaping at the alien that was attacking them. The boy slammed his sword on the creature's rock-like head, but to no avail as he was easily flung off. In an instant, the boy's companion began wrapping it's body around the serpent immobilizing it. The boy walked up to the serpent and started hitting it in the head with his head "Leave them alone" he shouted "now go away you dumb monster".

In that moment, the boy's animal companion reared up and started unfurling itself from the monster that it restrained, flinging it away to elsewhere in the vast desert. Luke looked to see the boy trotting towards him, one hand outstretched "Hi, I'm Finn, and I'm very excited to meet another human" the boy said.

Lightsabers clashed and droid parts collapsed on the ground. As one combat droid fell, another lunged at its destroyer. Jinn spun into the air, escaping its attack and sent it flying into a wall, blocking an attack from another droid as he touched the ground. The pair bladed blocks and parries, shifting through the droid parts that littered the ground before the droid made a fatal mistake, extending its arms to an extent that, with a simple dodge, Jinn effortlessly spun around and severed its arms, soon taking its head along with them. Jinn the turned to see the droid he'd thrown into the wall rush him, and quickly tore apart its limbs using the force. Over a dozen combat droids, and he'd defeated them in minutes...pathetic. He turned towards the officer he'd left in charge of setting the level of combat prowess for the droids "You sent 15 combat droids and I defeated them so easily!? What's wrong with you!? These droids are pathetic and weak, do you really think they could possibly prepare me for my next encounter with Skywalker!?".

The officer he'd shouted at shrunk away and replied sheepishly "I suppose not, sir...however...I cannot program force powers".

Hearing this, Jinn eased on the officer "Hmm...I suppose you're correct...officer, I want you to patch in a to Admiral Zorg, after that, you may take a break if you so please".

The officer saluted Jinn "Aye, sir" and trotted off.

Jinn stood there, alone, thinking to himself, about the man he'd killed in the Northern Water Tribe, thinking about how the man had reminded him of old Obi-Wan Kenobi, remembering how he had died alongside his father...Jinn shook those thoughts away as Zorg's mobile holoprojector entered the room. Zorg regarded to Jinn and began to enquire "You wished to speak with me?".

"Yes" Jinn answered "Or rather the Master did".

Zorg stood there as Jinn began the ritual required to contact their Master, watched as the black plume of smoke formed the silhouette of a man. "You have summoned me to report your progress, Jinn?".

"Yes, Master, we have called you to tell you how our mission has come along".

Jinn looked at Zorg, the look telling him that he should start "Master, I am pleased to inform you that Squarepants has taken up our generous offer and has pledged allegiance to your Empire".

Hearing this, the silhouettes eyes squinted in appeasement. "Good, good" he replied, before turning towards Jinn "And you, how goes your progress? Have you captured Naruto and the Ring?".

Jinn kept a calm face as he answered "I have captured the One Ring, Master, and am now preparing plans to capture Uzumaki as well". Jinn bowed his head "I assure you, your revival will occur unhindered".

Finn and Jake led Luke and his friends to the entrance Bubblegum Kingdom "So, what do other humans do anyway, do you fight monsters and evil, and stuff?".

Luke smiled at the boy's enthusiasm "Guess he doesn't know much people" he thought as he began speaking "Well, I used to fight these people known as the Empire, and they were pretty evil" he said laughing.

Before he could continue explaining, Finn cut them off "Welcome to the Bubblegum Kingdom!" he shouted.

The group walked into the kingdom to see a massive crowd, people cheering and clapping, as Luke finally realized exactly why Finn wasn't used to humans, these beings weren't human at all, they were aliens, or rather...sentient food?

**_TO BE CONTINUED..._**


	14. Aliens in the Land of Ooo

Luke glanced at the Doctor, hoping he'd know what these strange aliens were. The Doctor didn't seem too shocked, Luke imagined he'd must've seen far stranger on his adventures. Suddenly, a pink-skinned girl ran towards the group. "Oh Finn, you found them!".

The girl ran to Finn and gave him a hug, he replied"It was no problem, PB, it's just, man, I can't believe it, real, live humans, like me!".

The girl shifted her gaze towards Luke, assuming he must have been the leader of the group "Princess Bubblegum of the Candy Kingdom" she said, bowing.

"Luke Skywalker, of the, uh...Jedi?" Luke replied, quickly bowing in response.

Princess Bubblegum led the group into her castle, for introductions, and to discuss some "business".

The group all sat around a large dining table, going through introductions. "So, there I was, trapped between the Master and the Time Lords-" the Doctor said, telling the group of one of his adventures.

Once the Doctor finished telling everyone of the time "Gallifrey returned", it was Aang's turn to tell his story. He, Zuko, and Katara all took part in the tale, about how Katara had found Aang frozen in an iceberg along with her brother, Sokka, how Zuko had wanted to capture Aang at first, wishing to return to his home as a war hero, how all hope seemed lost when the great Ba Sing Se fell, and how hope was restored when Aang finally defeated Zuko's father, a man named Fire Lord Ozai. Finally, it was Luke's turn to tell his life story. He shifted his gaze all around the table, "Well, I'd say it all started when my Uncle and I bought two droids from a couple of Jawas-"

Luke wove an epic tale, full of action, humor, hardship, and triumph. He spoke of the wise Jedi who set him on his destiny, Ben Kenobi, the wise old master that trained him in the ways of the Force, Master Yoda. He spoke of that old rough on the outside, kind on the inside smuggler, Han, and his big, lovable, and above all loyal friend, Chewbacca. He spoke of his sister, Leia, the one who helped lead the Rebellion, contributing more than anything to it, how it was her leadership that kept him, Han, and Chewie in line. He spoke of the evil of the Galactic Empire, led by a cruel, sadistic man, named Emperor Palpatine. But most of all, he spoke of a broken and confused man, a man that tried so hard to do the right thing, he lost his way in the process, a proud and noble Jedi knight, but also a dangerous and formidable foe, his father, Anakin Skywalker. He spoke of how his father, in the last moment, gave his life to save the Galaxy, turning his back on Darth Vader and the evils associated with him, spoke of how he was crushed when he learned what he'd become, but never gave up on him, spoke of how his willingness to believe in his father saved everyone...

As Luke concluded his tale, Princess Bubblegum eventually took on a more serious expression, glancing towards Luke. She opened her mouth to speak "So. Luke, on to that business I said we needed to discuss...".

Luke looked at her with a straight face and nodded slowly.

Princess Bubblegum sighed before she began to speak, closing her eyes and bowing her head, before looking up and slowly opening them again. "About three weeks ago, before you arrived...a comet fell from the sky and into the nearby forest...at least, we believed it was a comet...I sent some scouts to search at the area, they haven't returned...".

Luke furrowed his brows, wondering what it could be, before reaching the obvious answer "Imperials...", he replied.

Princess Bubblegum winced at the thought "If that is indeed true...based on what you've told me about these 'Imperials', Candy Kingdom may be in extreme danger, possibly even the whole world".

Luke looked around at his group "And I'm guessing you want us to check it out?".

Princess Bubblegum nodded in reply "Please, I'm begging you, if what you said is true, then-".

"Don't worry...we'll scout out the area for you...".

Princess Bubblegum smiled in thanks, a false smile, she was shaken by the implications she was now faced with.

Finn looked around the room, somewhat worried, before grinning widely, "OH YEAH, HERO TIME!".

"So, Doctor, you're staying with the TARDIS, I take it?".

"Yes, just signal me if things get too rough", the Doctor said, replying to Luke's question.

As Luke prepared to walk away, the Doctor held out his arm and shook Luke's hand, before walking into the TARDIS. Luke looked back at his scouting team, a reasonably sized team, consisting of himself, Aang, Harry, Finn and Jake, and some Candy Warriors. Luke waved one last time to the Doctor before leading the group into the woods.

As the group walked through the woods, they came upon many strange things, collapsed trees, trampled grass, the smell of burnt wood. As the group walked on in the same direction, they noted that the ground seemed charred, apparently, they were getting close to the crash site.

The crash site lie just above the next hilltop, and, upon reaching it, they found the crashed ship at the bottom of the incline, in the center of a collection if burnt, fallen trees, and charred grass and leaves. The group walked closer to it, and, upon closer inspection, Luke clearly saw the insignia. "Yup, this shuttle belonged to the Empire...".

The group looked around each other, apprehension gripping their faces. Finn was the first to talk "B-but how, how did they find out about us, how did they get here?".

In an instant Finn pointed his sword towards Luke, "It was you, you led them here?" He accused.

Luke waved his arm in protest, wishing not to fight the boy. Before Luke could explain himself, Aang began talking "The same way they found my world. They scan for places with large power sources and send some scouts there. I'm guessing they found you and just sent a shuttle...".

"The question is...why send only one, why only one shuttle?" Harry added, glancing around at the group.

As Luke watched Finn calm down in acceptance of Aang's explanation, he began to ponder upon Harry's question, "Why only an advance scout? They've been sending full invasion forces, everywhere else...".

Suddenly, Luke began to notice the smell, a strange smell, like rotting flesh. "Hey, guys, might wanna look at this, aw man", it was Jake's voice.

The group walked towards Jake to see a man lying on the grass behind the shuttle. He'd been rotting for at least two weeks, he had died in a struggle, apparently trying to get away from the shuttle. That wasn't the strangest part about him, however. The truly strange detail was the his chest seemed to have been torn open...from the inside. Luke felt as nervous as he did queazy. He began to analyze the situation, trying to come up with the best course of action. He arranged them into two groups, one consisting of himself, Finn, Jake, and three Candy Soldiers, the other consisting of Harry, Aang, and the other three soldiers. They decided to do a quick survey of the area, and to return to the crash site in twenty minutes.

Harry walked through the forest, a dark and foreboding place, it reminded him of another dark forest he knew well. As the wood thickened, the trees gradually blotted out the Sun, making it darker and darker, and harder to see. He looked to see Aang form a flame in his palm to guide the way, though the light wasn't much, so Harry figured he'd assist him. He pulled out his wand, and said quietly " Lumos", creating another light source with the flick of his wand.

Upon doing this, he immediately noticed a strange object on the ground. He kneeled to get a closer look at it, it looked similar to a snake skin, white and dead.

Harry glanced up again, and gestured towards Aang to keep walking.

Luke held his lightsaber his, using it's bright beam to light the thickening wood. He walked towards some bushes he'd noticed to see another strange sight within them, a dead body, this one an animal, with it's chest seemingly burst open, just like the man... Suddenly, Luke remembered the time, he looked back to tell his group to begin heading back towards the crash sited, when he saw that all but Finn and Jake had disappeared. Sensing danger, he angled his saber into a defensive position, causing both Finn and Jake to assume fighting stances as well. "Who, or whatever you are, show yourself!" Luke shouted.

Luke neither heard, nor saw anything, the wood completely still. Suddenly, the sound of crackling leaves caused him to spin around, swinging behind himself, only to slash a tree. All went silent yet again. "Ugh" Luke heard Finn say, as he began to wipe something off his hat "Wow, looks like some kind of slime" he said to Jake.

A moment after this, leaves began to fall from the trees, with rustling coming from above. Luke looked up to see nothing but darkness...accept, it was coming closer. It wasn't darkness, something was leaping down at his. He prepared his saber to attack it, but it leapt for Finn instead, knocking the boy down. Finn struck it with his sword, only for the sword to begin dissolving. Using the Force, Luke through the thing away from Luke, towards a tree, its blood appearing to burn through it. Luke suddenly heard more creatures rushing at him, spinning to attack only to slash into the tree again. Then, he finally saw his enemy, but, before he could end it, the tree he'd so graciously injured came apart, knocking into Luke as it did. Luke spun onto the ground, looking at one of the creatures approach him as his world turned black...

Harry, Aang, and the soldiers formed into a defensive circle, having heard Luke's short fight. At first, all was silent, and then Aang began to hear what sounded like faint hissing, hissing that eventually devolved into a panting sound. Suddenly, out of the shadows, a monster leapt at him. Aang immediately used earthbending to chuck a boulder towards it, knocking the creature back. It let out a horrifying scream as it fell, and Aang finally looked at its form. It had a dark frame, like a mix between a human, a lizard, and some bug, along with some other parts. He swallowed hard after witnessing the creature's grotesque form, not noticing as it reared up to attack again. The creature leapt at Aang, before being blocked by a soldier, his spear sliding through its gut, cracking as it did. Injured, blood spurted out of the alien's abdomen, splashing all over the soldier and his weapon. Aang looked on in horror as both the soldier and his spear began dissolving into nothing.

The group didn't have time to grieve, however, as their attackers were still coming. Harry pointed his wand towards one of them "DEPRIMO!" he shouted, knocking it back.

As the creature spun on its back to attack Harry again, a column of earth shot around it, closing on it and holding it in place. Harry's small victory celebration was cut short when he looked up to see more creatures descending from the trees...

Dragging, that's what Luke felt, dragging. Things pulling and snagging on his clothes, his head occasionally bumping into whatever lie on the floor. In his mind he saw the phantom of his dreams looming over him, its glowing eyes gleaming in pleasure, getting to see Luke die. Luke opened his eyes to see some strange ceiling above him, both biological and mechanical in appearance, like some kind of hive. Feeling that he had not dropped his weapon after falling unconscious, Luke activated the blade and sliced through his kidnapper. Before standing up to more accurately review his surroundings. It was dark, hot, and smelly, and above all, looked like some sort of colony. "Hmm, well, no time to speculate" he thought "if these things know their buddie's dead, they'll come for me soon enough. Still, have to find Finn and Jake".

Luke fumbled around the hive in the dark, anxiety building within him. Before giving into fear, Luke went back to his jedi training. He focused his mind, and sensed Finn and Jake's life forces, as well as one of the soldiers. They were all fine, but their signal was faint. As Luke began towards the area his senses told him to look, he was startled by another attack from above. As the alien leapt down at him, he used the Force to catch it, midair, before spinning it's levitating body and tossing it down in front of him. He spun his lightsaber in hand and positioned for the killing strike, running through the creature quickly. Having finished that business, he continued in the direction he'd sensed Finn and Jake.

After much walking and climbing, Luke finally found Finn and Jake. They were plastered to a wall in a rather spacious room. "Hey, what happened, where's that other candy soldier?" Luke asked.

Finn just shrugged "Why we're here? I don't know. Looks like we got outnumbered and knocked out...as to the soldier, one of the monsters took him away".

Luke simply nodded upon hearing this, before noticing the rather large creature covered in some sort of secretions, elevated in the room.

"What's this massive thing?" he asked.

Jake answered "Well, see, me and Finn have been thinking..what if, it's like, a queen or something, you know like ants?".

Luke chuckled at the thought of this, before using the Force to undue the resin that kept Finn and Jake glued to the wall. As he began to turn of the exit, he failed to notice the giant beast stirring. It shrieked behind the trio, rising its arm, and striking Luke towards a wall. Its next attack was directed at Jake, it swerved its tail towards him, trying to impale Jake on its sickle-tip. Luke flung his lightsaber at it, detaching the tail from the oversized stinger. "Oh no, more monsters!" Finn shouted.

Luke turned to face the new aliens flooding into the hive. One of them ran towards him, claws out splayed, ready to feed on him. Before it could truly attack, it burst into flames, proceeded by the word "Inciendo", whatever that meant. While Aang and the others battle the drone, Luke battled the queen. He dashed at it, assaulting it with vicious force pushes, pushing it back toward its "throne room". The creature dashed at Luke with a vengeance, a second mouth sliding out of the first. In a short step, Luke cut that mouth out. Thinking his victory was assumed was a mistake. The alien's tail smacked Obito onto the wall, as it began sizing up Aang. As the creature rushed to Aang, Aang burned it down with a well-timed fore turret, blasting it with flames. Luke continuously slammed it into the wall with the Force, before telling Aang to continue working his way towards the exit. "HARRY" he shouted at the boy wizard "GOT ANY COMBAT ATTACKS IN THAT THING!?". Harry glanced at Luke, before pointing his wand towards the beast, simply uttering "Expulso"...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

**Author's Note: Hey, everyone, just wanted to apologize for being so late on this chapter, school just reopened, and the past two days have been real hectic, so, I apologize. Hope you enjoyed this chapter, peace.**


End file.
